The stars in your eyes, the sun in your smile
by Leiya
Summary: What happens when the spoiled prince meets and befriends a boy from the common people?
1. Chapter 1

This year's Advent challenge. Enjoy!

Day 01 - Prologue

The streets were crowded. Music came from many loudspeakers all along the city's boulevard. There were flowers everywhere and the country's flags flattered in the light breeze. The people sang along the national anthem and other songs which were deeply rooted in the country's traditions. And as soon as the procession arrived everyone cheered. It was early summer and the sky was clear blue as if it wanted to celebrate with everyone the anniversary of the founding of this glorious nation which had peace for at least one hundred years thanks to their wise monarchs who knew how to deal with conflicts.

Said monarch appeared in front of his people only once a year to this giant celebration with his family: The eldest son, who supported his father with taking care of the international relationships, the daughter who had married a prince of a country which had once considered declaring war on this beautiful, rich nation and the youngest son who was barely seven years old. The king's wife had passed away during childbirth and now the young prince was dearly loved by his father who wanted to protect him from all evils of the world especially since he was not blessed with good health and spent much time outside this city where the air was cleaner. But he did his best to fulfill his duties. So he walked down the boulevard together with his siblings next to the open carriage in which the king was sitting.

The prince didn't like the attention but it was his duty to be here so he was.

But suddenly something rolled onto the way. At once the guards were alert and about to protect the royal family at all costs. Was it a bomb?

But the young prince's keen eyes quickly saw the truth and he run forth to pick up the bright blue ball and look around to look for the owner. Of course the guards were baffled of the usually very composed boy's behavior but they were not allowed to scold him. And the thing was harmless after all.

The prince looked at the ball. It was a simple blue rubber ball and quite small. He looked into the direction from which the ball had rolled on the way and found another boy staring at him and the ball. Shuusei wanted to return the toy but he knew he wasn't allowed to go too close to the ordinary people. They didn't know if someone wanted to harm them.

The prince looked backwards and his brother came to his side.

"You want to return the ball?" he asked and the young boy nodded.

They went to the fence which separated the people from the street and the other boy who was accompanied by his father appeared as well.

"This is yours, right?" The prince said and held his hand with the ball out to the other boy still looking at the simple toy.

The other boy nodded. "You like it?"

The prince nodded.

"Then you can keep it. I have another one at home!" The boy grinned brightly.

"I'm not allowed to accept it." The prince said sadly. "I can only have either new toys or toys from my father and grandfather," But not such a simple thing from a boy of the common people.

The boy looked at the prince and his sad expression. Then he grinned even wider. "Then I'll lend it to you!" he grinned. "Take care of it. One day I'll come and claim it back!"

"But why?" the prince asked.

"You look like you need a friend. And I wanna be your friend!"

The prince's eyes widened. He didn't have any friends. All the people around him were much older than he was.

He looked at his brother who knelt down to be on the same height as the strange boy. "You are a good person. And very generous."

The young prince looked at his brother and then at the other boy. "Thank you. I will take good care of it," he said, "until the day you come to get it back."

He didn't know if this would ever happen, but it was nice to pretend he really had a friend somewhere in this world. They nodded t the boy and returned to the procession. The young prince holding the ball tightly in his hands as if it were his most expensive possession.


	2. Chapter 2 Second Meeting

Instrumental music filled the study room where the prince was sitting, reading and taking notes of the things he was learning. The official part of his studies was over but nevertheless he was continuing. Right now he was reading about the way their food was produced and how much work people had to invest. Of course it was expensive then. And although he had a comfortable life, he knew many people were less fortunate than him. Was everyone in this country able to afford regular warm meals? He didn't know.

He looked up and at the little blue ball which he always kept close. It was old but he looked out that it still looked great despite the many years that had passed. Perhaps the original owner of this ball had already forgotten that events eight years ago. They had been children after all. And it was no more than a cheap rubber ball but it was one of the most valuable things he had: A token of someone who had considered him a friend although they had only met once. But it was probably the closest he'd ever be to having a real friend. Someone his own age who wanted to see him as he was.

His thoughts drifted off. What was his life? Half the year he had to spend at the family's estate at the sea due to his health. He couldn't bear too hot and too cold and too wet weather and the salty air helped him very much. The rest of the year, when he wasn't studying like right now, he attended social gatherings where the presence of the pretty but fragile young prince would benefit his father's politics. And that was it. He wasn't allowed to play with the servants' children, he was barely allowed to leave the palaces he was living in and everything he knew about the world he knew from his teachers and his books. How much did he want to know how it was really like? How were the common people living? Those who produced the food? Those who sewed the fine clothes he was wearing? He sighed and tried to concentrate on his studies.

He looked up again when someone behind him cleared his throat.

"Yes?" He turned around and saw a servant.

"Your Highness? There is someone out there who desperately wants to see you?"

The prince looked at the man confusedly. "Me?", he asked.

"Yes… He's standing there and refuses to leave before he has seen you. He claims you have something that belongs to him and he wants to have it back."

The boy's eyes widened and he looked at the ball again. Could it really be…?

"A boy about ma age? Blond hair?" Shuusei asked. Was it okay to hope he was not forgotten?

The servant nodded. "We will immediately send him away. Sorry to bother y…" He couldn't end the sentence before Shuusei had grabbed the ball and left the room. He ordered other servants to lead the visitor to the audience room. Shuusei didn't even bother to change into more noble clothes while he waited for his visitor.

"Your Highness, who is this boy?" the servant who had informed him about his visitor and who had now followed him asked.

"A friend." Was the simple answer and then the door opened. A smile appeared on Shuusei's face when he recognized the other boy. It was indeed him. The one who had given him the ball.

He casually strolled over to the prince and grinned at him. "Yo, Shuusei!" he said.

Shuusei blinked. No one here besides his family ever called hi by his name. It was strange to hear it from a stranger's mouth. He could sense that everyone in the room froze.

"Hey." Shuusei nodded. "You… want this back?" He held out the ball.

"You really still have it? I thought you had thrown the old thing away?"

"I only borrowed it from you." It sounded terrible. They were both much older now and they knew that the ball was almost worthless, but…

"I'm happy." The boy grinned again but then his expression grew serious. "I've seen you on TV lately. During the opening ceremony for that new museum. You looked like you needed to see your friend again."

Shuusei felt like crying. So this boy really considered himself his friend! But he kept his emotions behind a polite smile. "Thank you. My friend."

They both smiled at each other. "Yeah… I.. I'm Hotsuma by the way. I guess you should know my name."

Shuusei nodded. Hotsuma. A strong name.

The servant stepped closer. "You have what you wanted? His Highness needs to continue with his studies right now," he said. Of course an ordinary boy was not welcome here.

Hotsuma hesitated but then took the ball from Shuusei's hand. "Don't forget that you have a friend, Shuusei!" He reached out to touch Shuusei but when he noticed the icy stare of the servant he let his hand sink down again.

"You really should leave now, commoner."

Hotsuma gulped but bid his farewell and turned around. Shuusei stood there on his place for a few seconds but then ran after him "Hotsuma!" he called.

Hotsuma stopped and turned around. It hadn't been a long way but Shuusei was already breathing heavily when he reached the other boy.

"Here. I'm borrowing you this!" He took a ring from his finger and handed it to Hotsuma. "Bring it back whenever you want and I am here." He knew no one would let him inside this palace again if he didn't have a real reason to. And bringing back what the prince as borrowed him was hopefully enough reason to let him in again.

Hotsuma looked at he expensive piece but then he grinned and took it. "Thank you! I will definitely bring it back!" Shuusei noticed how brightly Hotsuma beamed at him. And it was just like a sun had risen in his dark life.


	3. Chapter 3 - A new routine

So now this story begins to get the form I want it to. This chapter is from Hotsuma's view. The next will again be Shuusei's

Day 03 – A new routine

On his way out of the palace Hotsuma had to listen to the guard scolding him. He should be glad they didn't arrest him for his improper behaviour. How could he dare to talk to His Highness so casually? Hotsuma had just shrugged but said nothing. Shuusei was his friend and he would treat him like that. Okay they barely knew each other but this short visit had proved him how necessary it had been to show him that it had been more than a mindless promise as children.

Of course he had struggled a long time if he should show up at the palace at all. And he knew it wouldn't be easy to get into the palace but when he had seen the news about this museum and noticed how incredibly sad and lonely Shuusei seemed to be he needed to show up and meet him. He looked at the rubber ball and the ring in his hands. So Shuusei really wanted to meet him again. His fingers closed tightly around the golden piece of jewellery. He didn't know the exact worth but he was sure that it was more expensive than everything his room at home contained. If he sold it he could provide himself and his father with food for… he didn't know how long. But then he shook his head. He would not betray Shuusei's trust like this. Who knew whatever he was taught about the common people? No, Hotsuma would keep it secret and safe until he came back to the palace. But he would wait. Shuusei would perhaps soon leave the city again. It was getting colder and everyone knew the prince spent the winter outside the big city with the dirty air.

When he came home his father already waited for him.

"And? Did you meet him?" he asked.

Hotsuma grinned and nodded. "Yes. It was the right thing to do. He was so happy! And he wants to see me again!"

Hotsuma's father shook his head. "So my son really befriended the kingdom's biggest treasure. I can't believe it."

"But I won't go to him to beg for money. Only if it's the only way left!" Hotsuma said clearly. He knew they were tight on money all the time. His father's job as a shoemaker earned enough to give them a warm meal everyday but not much more. But he wanted to be friends with Shuusei to help him and because he thought the other was a very interesting person, not to get rich.

His father laughed. "I will not ask you to do it. I'm proud I can provide us this house and enough food. I don't want the royals to help just us. You best not mention your special friend too often. You know the neighbours."

Hotsuma nodded. No one near the house had much money, everyone knew periods when it was hard to get two meals of bread and cheese on the table so everyone helped the other during these times. But Hotsuma had also once witnessed the envy, when the child of one family managed to attend the local university, a promising step to a better life with more prosperity.

And he knew that this envy would be directed at him when people learned that he had made contact with one of the royal family himself.

"Don't worry. I guess I can't go see him too often anyways", he said.

"Good then go do your homework until dinner is ready."

"Don't wanna…" Hotsuma sighed.

"Hotsuma…"

"Yes, I know I can be glad I still can go to school and learn and don't have to help you full time in your shop… But it's boring!" Hotsuma mumbled but went to his room to do the tasks he was supposed to have the next day.

Time passed. Winter came, Hotsuma had to go to school and help his father in his shop to learn how to be a shoemaker so he could one day inherit it and provide himself and his future family with food.

When spring came the prince returned to the city and Hotsuma waited a few days until he went to the palace again and demanded to see the prince. He had something he had to return to him and him alone.

Just as the first time it was a long discussion until he convinced someone to at least inform his Highness. And then he was led into the palace to the same cold room he had met Shuusei the last time. He wanted to have some time with the prince alone but that was impossible for now.

Just as last time he refused to talk to Shuusei politely. He just didn't do that with his friends! And as long as Shuusei didn't mind, he would not change it.

Just like last time they could just exchange a few words until Hotsuma had to return the ring and left a CD for him. Perhaps they could talk about it next time and get a few more minutes.

And so they continued. Whenever Shuusei was here Hotsuma paid him a visit and they exchanged things for the other to borrow so that Hotsuma had a valid reason to visit him.

"You're pale." He noticed another time when he returned the cravat Shuusei had given him the last time he had visited and presented a book to the prince.

Shuusei shrugged helplessly. What should he do? "I'm always pale," he defended himself.

"You need to go out more often!" Hotsuma said.

"I take walks in the park every day." The prince seemed confused.

"I mean outside these walls. It's like a prison!"

Shuusei shook his head surprised but… curious?

"You wanna see the world outside your palaces?" Hotsuma asked quietly and a plan began to develop in his head.

Shuusei looked around but by now the guard was already so used to Hotsuma's secret visits he didn't pay attention to the two teenagers.

"I can't," he said nevertheless.

"But you want to!" It was a fact. When the prince nodded slightly Hotsuma grinned. "Then I can show you over what kind of country your family reigns." He said quietly.

Shuusei's eyes widened. He hesitated but then smiled a bit.

"Then leave it to me." Hotsuma grinned and turned around. "I have to leave now. See you next time"

And then he started to work. A few weeks ago he had by chance met a boy a year older than him and he worked in the palace's kitchen. That would be Hotsuma's way to sneak into the palace and drag the prince out unnoticed. He just needed to convince the boy.


	4. Day 04 - Excursion

Day 04 - Excursion

Shuusei looked around. Of course he had already seen what the boulevard looked like on normal days whenever he arrived at the palace or left for the ocean or the countryside, but never walked on the sidewalk. And never before had he worn clothes like this. He was used to wearing silk and finest wool in bright colours. But today he had to wear a simple pair of jeans a T-Shirt and a dark hooded sweatshirt. The hood was on his head so that he would not be recognized.

He didn't know how Hotsuma and this boy from the kitchen managed to find these clothes but now they had managed to sneak him out of the palace and people didn't even look at him. It was strange. Very strange. He had never experienced anything like this in the 15 years of his life.

And he was glad that Hotsuma was at his side. He wouldn't have known what he could do without him.

"Will I see your house?" Shuusei asked curiously, but Hotsuma shook his head. "You first have to learn how to blend in." He seemed to notice Shuusei's confused look. "Your clothes look normal but your posture, the way you move don't belong to one from us. I'll show you one day where I live." He seemed a bit uncomfortable but Shuusei didn't ask further. He knew Hotsuma was not so well-off from the few things he had told him. Was he embarrassed because of it?

"What do you want to see?" Hotsuma asked. "But I can't pay any entrance fees. I just have enough money to take the tram or the underground. Do you have money with you?"

Shuusei shook his head. "I don't have to use money… I'm sorry. We can just walk? I don't want you to pay for me." Shuusei didn't have to worry about anything. If he wanted something to eat he would get it. If he wanted new clothes, he would get them. If he wanted a new book, he would get it. Hotsuma on the other side would have to think twice whatever he could afford. "Next time we go out I'll sell a ring or something to pay for anything we want to do." He had so much jewellery no one would notice if one or two pieces were missing if he chose the right ones.

"But… I can't demand that from you!" Hotsuma stared at him.

"I can demand much less from you that you paid anything for me! My dear friend, just because I usually don't have to handle money doesn't mean I can ask you to spend the money you work for on me whose only work consists in learning from books and looking pretty at some events while not having to worry about anything else." Shuusei really didn't want Hotsuma to pay for him. "I don't care about a ring or two if I can learn from you what it's like to live out here."

Hotsuma gulped but after thinking for a few long seconds he nodded. "Okay. If you really want to do it, take something with you next time I'll show you where you can sell it." He still didn't seem to like the idea but Shuusei knew he was right. Hotsuma could not pay for both of them whatever they did.

So they walked along the boulevard and looked at the things displayed at the shop windows.

"Hotsuma?" Shuusei asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"I… sorry it sounds strange. And you must think I really am dumb… But… are there people who are really poor? Like so poor they don't even have a place to live?" he felt so dumb when he asked it, but he wanted to know.

He couldn't decipher Hotsuma's expression, but he was glad he seemed to take his serious.

"If you were anyone else I would laugh at you. But I guess you and your folks don't get to see that part of this city. Every year on the day of the parade no homeless person is allowed to be around your fine asses… er… sorry… I didn't want to phrase it like this."

Shuusei looked at his friend in surprise but then chuckled. "It's okay. Talk as you like, and… I guess you're right. We are not supposed to see anything besides happy people. But that's why I want to know what's beneath the surface I get to see."

Hotsuma nodded. Then he pointed at a woman clad in black sitting at the wall of a shop on the cool stones. "See her?" Hotsuma asked and Shuusei nodded. "I talked to her last year. Her husband fell ill. The doctor's visits were so expensive that by the time of his death they didn't have anything left. She had to sell their house and now all she has left are the clothes she's wearing."

"That's terrible!" Shuusei was shocked.

"Yes. There are many people like her living in the streets. I often share my bread with her when I see her."

Hotsuma led him around off from the boulevard trough streets he didn't know. At one point a prostitute came towards him but Hotsuma denied her advances but gave her one of the cinnamon rolls he had earlier bought for him and Shuusei. When the woman was out of earshot Hotsuma explained to him that especially young women had no other choice than to sell their bodies to support their families. Shuusei didn't like this thought of anyone having to endure that.

When he returned home later he was deeply in thought. The revelation that there indeed was poverty in this land had shocked him. They had seen many people who were well off. People who could pay for their bills and take good care of their families, but on the way home Shuusei had noted the people who had problems to make ends meet. He had seen a boy stealing an apple and wanted to go after him, but Hotsuma had explained to him, that he was probably hungry and needed something to eat so Shuusei had let it happen.

Shuusei wanted to do something. But he didn't know what. He had to be patient and work something out. But his decision to sell a bit of his jewellery had only grown in strength during these three hours he had been away. He wanted to help the people who had been hidden from his awareness all these years.


	5. Chapter 5 - Downfall

From that day on it happened from time to time that Hotsuma dragged Shuusei out. It didn't happen every time he visited Shuusei though. The prince turned out to be curious about the world behind his golden cages. And he was generous towards those who suffered from the downside of the glorious politics of his father. Hotsuma himself thought much about it and talked to his father. For many people it was good what the monarch did. But some people of influence didn't want to share their wealth so they kept the royals from knowing too much about the poor people.

But perhaps now their voices would find an ear which would listen to them.

When he returned home from one of the trips with the prince he found a man sitting at the doorstep: A paramedic. Hotsuma felt alarmed.

"You are Hotsuma?" the man asked when Hotsuma stood in front of him.

The boy nodded. "What... has happened?" he asked anxiously.

"There was an accident at your father's work. Come." The man stood up and led Hotsuma to a car. "Your father asked me to tell you because you don't have anyone else."

Hotsuma nodded and followed.

On the way to the hospital Hotsuma learned that probably an impatient customer had startled his father so much that he had slipped with a knife and cut his hand open. Hotsuma cursed. That was bad. A shoemaker needed both of his hands.

"Will... he be able to work again?" he asked.

"To be honest... We don't know. We do everything we can." The paramedic said honestly.

Hotsuma nodded. So they had to expect high a high medical bill and the uncertainty if they could ever pay it off. On the rest of the way Hotsuma was quiet, deeply in thought. They had to pay their bills. What if his dad never recovered? Would he have to close the shop? Hotsuma didn't know enough about shoe making, yet, to continue alone! He suddenly was scared about his future. It had all been so clear: He would finish school then learn how to properly make shoes and then lead the small shop for the rest of his life. But what if that wouldn't be possible? Would he have to drop off school?

They arrived and Hotsuma had to wait. His father had to have a surgery. That was not good. Surgeries were expensive!

His father wasn't awake, yet when he had to leave again and took care of his dinner. He had to learn how to prepare food early. His mother had died in an accident when he was still small so it was only him and his father.

The next day after school he went straight to the hospital. His father was awake but he didn't look good. His left hand was thickly bandaged so that he couldn't move it all.

"We will go by, boy! Don't worry too much. Somehow it will work out!" He tried to encourage his son although he didn't sound too optimistic himself.

Hotsuma nodded. But he was frustrated.

Days passed and turned into weeks. And slowly it became clear that the wound was too severe. Even if he could use the hand again he would probably not be able to produce shoes in the same quality as before. He could leave the hospital but still show up twice a week for rehabilitation.

Hotsuma grew more and more frustrated. He often got into quarrels with other youths and came home with a black eye more often than he wanted to admit. He didn't even go visit Shuusei during the next two times he was in town.

"Hotsuma..." His father said sternly one evening.

"Yes?" He looked at his old man challenging.

"I have received the hospital bill today."

Hotsuma gulped. "...And?"

"You will have to start working in the shop. I could convince them to let me pay by instalments. But we still need something on the table."

"This expensive?" Hotsuma asked and stared at his father in shock when he heard the sum. That was bad.

"Then teach me," he said. He didn't want to. But... did he have a choice?

His father nodded. "I'm glad you still have a bit of your brains left... Thanks."

Hotsuma just grumbled.

Sorry! This chapter is so crappy. I'm so discontent! . But I wanted to deliver something today!

There will be no chapter tomorrow due to a job interview and on friday because of a visit to the theatre. If I will write on Thursday I don't know yet. Especially today it was more struggle than fun and I don't want to write like this. I'm sorry. I hope I will at least finish this story this year.


	6. Chapter 06 - Worries

Advent 2017 - The stars in your eyes, the sun in your smile - Day 06

I'm sorry for the break. It was much longer than intended. But I think needed it… Real life is a bitch at the moment.

Nevertheless: have fun with the next chapter.

Day 06 - Worries

Shuusei walked around his room deeply in thought. He hadn't seen Hotsuma in quite a while. Had something happened? Was he not interested in him anymore? But he had sounded like he always had when they had last seen each other and said goodbye when he had slipped back into the palace. But he hadn't visited him the last time he had been here and even this time he hadn't seen his friend. Tomorrow he would leave again for the sea. Winter was close and he couldn't spend it here. The air was too dirty from all the chimneys. He looked at the book Hotsuma had borrowed him last time he'd 'officially' visited him. He wanted to talk about it with him. He wanted to talk to him about so many things… His hands brushed over the cover as if it was very valuable.

"Still thinking about your friend?" he could hear his brother's voice and turned around. He hadn't noticed how the door had opened.

"This is the second time he hadn't shown up… I'm worried," he answered quietly.

"What if he doesn't want to see you anymore?"

"Why should he? Last time he…" Shuusei stopped. No one knew he sneaked out of the palace from time to time. He didn't even tell his brother, although they were quite close. "Last time he acted like always. Something must have happened." But he still didn't know where Hotsuma lived, so he couldn't just go and make sure.

"People change, sometimes quicker than you can imagine. You are still young. Both of you. At that age a small thing can change one's view on another person in the blink of an eye."

Shuusei shook his head. He didn't want to believe it.

"I once had a good friend as well. We had big dreams together. We wanted to make the world a better place. I don't even know anymore what exactly happened, but we lost our connection. We meet from time to time for business reasons but… We're no friends anymore. That's life for those who have power. You should not bond too deeply with others or you will get hurt."

Shuusei sighed. He had learned what warmth was when he had talked to those who lived in the streets. These people treated him so well when he showed them that he cared and bought them warm food or gave them money to buy something nice. Here he only knew cold distance. No one dared to talk to him on a personal level besides his family and he couldn't address so easily what he really thought even to those closest to him. He knew he wouldn't be taken seriously if he said he wanted to help the poor.

"You'll get over him. Come, let's take a walk."

Shuusei nodded. But before they could leave the room a servant entered and told the prince that that commoner was here to get his book back. Shuusei's face lit up. He got the book and left his brother behind.

"Hotsuma!" Shuusei breathed heavily from hurrying so much. He really hated his weak condition.

"Hey." Hotsuma said and was soon in front of his friend. "Don't strain yourself too much!"

"You're back!" Shuusei was really relieved to see his friend.

"Did you doubt?" Hotsuma asked a bit teasing but quickly got serious when he noticed that Shuusei really had been worried. "I'm sorry. I didn't have time to come around earlier. I didn't want to make you worry."

Shuusei shook his head. "You're back! But…" He looked at Hotsuma's face. "Is everything alright? You… look exhausted."

"Yeah. I'm just busy. Don't worry about me!" Hotsuma shrugged it off, but Shuusei didn't quite believe him.

"Hey, when something is wrong, you can tell me. We are friends…" His brother's words came back to his mind. "Are we?" he asked insecurely.

"What? Of course we are… Shuusei? I'm really sorry that I didn't find the time to tell you earlier that I couldn't visit you earlier. Is that why you're upset?" Suddenly Hotsuma felt bad as well.

Shuusei hesitantly nodded.

"I'm sorry. We are friends and we will stay friends. It's just…" He took a deep breath. "My dad had an accident… I have to support him and have to work in his shop and learn to make shoes. I barely have any free time left. So don't worry when I don't come over."

Shuusei looked at his friend. "Is there anything I can do? Help you? Do you need money?"

Hotsuma shook his head and grinned a bright smile which barely reached his eyes. "Don't worry we're fine. We can get by. If I suddenly had much money the neighbours would get suspicious. It's fine. We still have our house and enough to eat." He didn't want to beg for help.

"Really? But you can tell me if you need anything. You do so much for me. I want to help you, too…" But he didn't have anything else than things he could make to money and a bit of influence. If he could use it to help his only friend he would gladly do it.

"I'm fine. Really." Hotsuma grinned.

A servant entered the audience room – Shuusei still didn't dare to invite Hotsuma to his private room – and asked for the prince's attention, so Shuusei handed Hotsuma his book back.

"It was interesting," he said while also giving him a golden bracelet with a few tall rubies.

"I must admit I haven't read it. I have just grabbed it from my board. I don't like reading very much."

Shuusei smiled a bit. "Give it a try. It's really good." Shuusei smiled.

"When I find the time. See you next year!" Hotsuma said, knowing Shuusei would not be here for quite a while.

"Yeah, see you next year. Please try to come round when I'm back in spring."

Hotsuma nodded. "I'll try." He put a hand on Shuusei's shoulder then turned around and left. Shuusei looked after him. He was now even more worried about his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

One day in early spring two men entered the shop.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. How can I help you? We have shoes of every..."

"We're not here to buy your shoes!" One of the men said harshly interrupting Hotsuma's father. He took a piece of paper out of his bag and handed t to the man. "You haven't paid your hospital bills lately and the last power bill was also two weeks late."

When Hotsuma's father read the letter his face got paler and paler. "No..." he whispered. "We barely have anything left!" Their customers had less money to buy new shoes for the winter. And only repairing old ones didn't earn them too much money especially since Hotsuma still needed much practice to build great shoes.

"We are here to confiscate anything valuable you have so that your debt is paid." The second man said and looked at the few machines they owned.

"You can't take the base of our work! Please!" Hotsuma's father begged. "We cannot earn any money to pay any bill if you take the base of our income!"

The men looked at each other. Perhaps the man was right. But they had direct order to take valuable things. And here wasn't much of worth.

Hotsuma came forth. He had been working on a shoe and had noticed that something was wrong.

"What's up?" he asked and looked at the men sternly.

"We have the order to take out an execution against you. Do you have anything of worth?" the first man stood in front of Hotsuma.

"Do I look like I had much more than the clothes I wear?" he asked. He had already dropped out of school four months ago so that they could go on paying their bills. But it looked like it hadn't been enough.

The other man had now entered the living space of the two and looked for things they could take with them but he didn't find much. The furniture was well used and wouldn't bring much money; they could take the kitchen electronics. People could live from bread as well. There was a radio, an old TV... It was clear that these people really didn't have much more than they actually needed. But they had their orders. Debts had to be paid. You couldn't afford to have pity with the people whose life you were supposed to ruin. Debts had to be paid.

He heard how his colleague and the shoe maker came up discussing. Of course. The people had a completely different opinion about what they needed and what not.

"I tell you I have already sold all the jewellery my wife had owned!" The shoe maker said desperately. "Have a look!"

When he entered the boy's room he noticed he had slipped past him and shoved something into his pocket.

"What was this?" he asked.

"None of your business!" The boy answered coldly.

"I think I saw something golden. A heritage from your mom?"

"No. As I said it's none of your damn business!"

"I think it is any of my business." He took the boy's arm and pried a golden bracelet jewelled with several rubies out of his hand. "Oh... I think this is very much of my business."

The boy grew angry. "Give it back! It doesn't belong to me! I only borrowed it!"

"Borrowed? From whom?"

"A friend! Give it back!"

"Sorry boy. I know all the games. I've heard this excuse so many times. We'll take it with us. If you really have a wealthy friend who has the money to own such a piece he will gladly come to pay your debt!"

He turned around and left the room to show what he found to his colleague.

He nodded and then left the two alone. With the prince's bracelet.

Hotsuma tried to hold them back but his father didn't let him. They couldn't afford a fine because of violence against an official. They could only helplessly stare at the receipt they had received for the bracelet.

Hotsuma sank to the floor in despair. Shuusei would be back next week. But now... How should he meet him? He couldn't enter the palace officially but he didn't dare to just sneak in. He didn't know the ways behind the servant's entrance and the boy from the kitchen had now found a better job. Even if he did find a way inside he didn't even know where inside the huge palace he should start to look for the prince's rooms.

But he couldn't just go and see the prince. Even now the guards still didn't want to let him in without having anything to return to the prince... And he was a terrible liar. They would notice if he came to claim something back which didn't exist.

Would he really be damned to never see his friend again? His friend who was so insecure? Who still needed a proof all the time that they were really friends? His friend who had explicitly asked him to come over next week? It wasn't fair!


	8. Chapter 8 - The rebellious prince

Shuusei looked around. This was the first time he left the palace with his father's knowledge. He had begged him to let him take a walk outside. He wanted to see more of the world than just the palaces. It had taken him almost all of the winter but now he had succeeded, but the king had tied it to a condition: His brother and three guards were at his side. They wore almost usual clothes. Not the old looking stuff Shuusei wore when he sneaked out secretly but everyone knew they were people of influence.

They strolled over the boulevard and were looking at the windows of the stores and Shuusei watched the people. He was still impressed although he had seen much of this street before.

But he wanted to see other parts of the city as well. And perhaps... perhaps find the shop of Hotsuma's father.

But Shuusei also listened to his brother's explanations. They were so different from the things Hotsuma had told him. It sounded almost like a completely different world. And perhaps his brother really only noticed the bright sides while Hotsuma knew more of the darkness hidden here.

"What about the people living in poverty?" Shuusei asked suddenly. He wanted to know more of his brother's opinion to this topic. Of course he knew what his books said: There was almost no poverty. People in need could always go and find a job to earn money. But...

"What about them? Dear brother. There are not many people like this and most of them caused their situation themselves. They can always hire on in a kitchen. Go to people's houses to help them clean. There are many jobs almost everyone can do. Why do you think about it? It's no real problem. Almost everyone here lives a good life."

Shuusei shrugged. Right now he saw one begging man and two children whose' clothes had seen better days. Shouldn't they be at school? Or couldn't their families afford sending them to school?

"Gentlemen? May I offer you a bit of fun?" a woman in revealing clothes tried to get their attention. At once the guards stood in front of the princes. She was thin and it was still chilly.

"Get lost, whore. We're not interested!" Shuusei's brother said sharply but Shuusei smiled and went towards her. He had met her once and talked to her. Her parents had died and she had to take care of two younger siblings. He took a banknote from his pocket and gave it to her. "Here, dear sister. Get a hot meal tonight." He smiled at her. He couldn't help her more. If he could he would give her and her siblings a steady income so that she didn't have to sell her body.

The woman looked at him and then beamed when she recognized him. "Oh thank you so much for your kindness!" She bowed slightly and took the note from him. "You are a blessing for all of us."

Shuusei shook his head. "I just want to help." And do the things his nice family neglected. But then he felt his brother's fingers at his arm and he was tugged away.

"Don't talk to these people! They're dirty! And you don't know what kind of illnesses they have! You don't want to catch anything!" his brother said sternly. "You get sick so easily!"

Shuusei shook his hand. "She looked like she needed something to eat!" he protested. He had good doctors who took care of him. And he certainly would not accept the offer of a prostitute to sleep with her. He just wanted to help people in need.

"And you don't encourage her to look for a proper job by giving her money."

Shuusei stared at his brother. "Do you think she would let herself be used if she could find a proper job?" he asked. He couldn't imagine many women looking for suitors in the streets did this because they liked it. "I think there are reasons people can't afford their living."

They passed a second hand jeweller and when he looked at the shop's window he froze.

"Shuusei? Is something wrong?" his brother asked.

Shuusei pointed at a bracelet. He knew it.

"Isn't that... yours?" His brother asked.

"I gave it Hotsuma." Shuusei nodded. Had he sold it? He had never done it before and Shuusei had already given him more valuable pieces.

"As I said... you shouldn't trust anyo... Shuusei!"

But Shuusei had already entered the shop and when the older prince entered he could see his brother talking to the owner and asking him about the bracelet.

"Sairi? How much money do you have with you?" Suddenly Shuusei turned around and looked at him.

"You don't want to buy your own bracelet do you?"

"I don't have another choice if I want it back." Shuusei said. Yes he lived inside golden cages but he wasn't dumb. The bracelet had been sold here to get the money for the debts Hotsuma's father had gathered over the last months. Of course the shop owner didn't know more about the piece so if he wanted to get it back he needed to buy it. The brothers fought an invisible battle and then Sairi sighed, went to the desk to get the bracelet back.

"I told you he wouldn't sell it just like this!" Shuusei said when they left the shop and looked at the bracelet. The owner had told Sairi as well that the bracelet was sold to pay a debt. So there was no need to doubt Hotsuma.

But this meant he needed to help his friend as well no matter if he didn't want to accept it. But his situation had to be terrible if their belongings were taken away to pay their debt. He needed to think. And to calm down. Stress wasn't good for him. "Let's go home." He said and his brother nodded. Shuusei's health was more important than a discussion.

On their way home he saw the woman he had met on his first trip out of the palace. He turned to the bakery they were about to pass and entered the shop. Sairi looked after him. He wanted to hold him back but he didn't want to cause trouble inside a shop. But when Shuusei came out again he grabbed his arm.

"Shuusei!? What are you doing?" he asked sternly when Shuusei returned with a large bag of bread. "You don't know what's inside this bread. And you have so many allergies..."

Shuusei rolled his eyes. "It's not for me. I know what I can eat." Then he just went over to the woman and gave her the bag. She was so happy to be able to be able to feed her children tonight.

Then he returned to his brother who now seemed really angry. "Stop doing this! If I knew you'd cause only trouble I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you! What do you want to prove with this behaviour?"

"I'm just doing the things all of us should do." Shuusei rebutted harshly. "Help the people who can't help themselves. They exist. And it's not always their own fault. Men pass away and leave families behind. Accidents happen and people can't continue to work in their shops so that they can't pay their bills." Shuusei's hand clasped tightly around the bracelet. "People die in traffic accidents and leave children behind. There are so many reasons people lose their good lives. And all you do is ignore it. I can't do it, Sairi. I can't just pretend to see nothing!" Shuusei had to take a deep breath. He seldom spoke out his mind so clearly. But he couldn't bear seeing these people and not help them.

Sairi looked at him. He looked far from happy about his words. And a realization hit him: "You... have been outside before..."

"What if? I want to know what the world is like. I know I'll never have much to say. I'll never have much influence. But I do not want to spend my life without any purpose. And I don't want to ignore the dark side of the world like you do and father does!" He turned around and ran off home. Of course he didn't get far until he started to cough. His asthma caught up with him too quickly whenever he did anything exhausting. Thank god Sairi was quickly at his side and gave him his spray so that he was soon recovering.

"We go home now. No more adventures." Sairi said and took Shuusei's arm when he was able to walk again. Shuusei nodded and followed obediently. And he feared he would never again be allowed to have another trip like this and would have to sneak out for the rest of his life.


	9. Chapter 9 - Surprise visit

Hotsuma was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. He had tried to visit Shuusei two times already but of course he wasn't granted access... Of course. He didn't have a valid reason... Even the guards who knew him didn't let him in.

So he was now in a very foul mood and glad that it was his father was serving the few customers. He couldn't guarantee to be friendly today while he worked on a pair of simple shoes. He wanted to see the prince again! His friend was so sensitive and as he had learned last time he still doubted that he really was serious about their friendship. But Shuusei didn't even know he didn't have the bracelet anymore. He would unintentionally break this fragile heart and this made him feel so miserable.

"Hotsuma?" His father's voice interrupted him in his angry sewing a sole to the rest of the shoes.

"What?"

"You have a visitor."

"Not interested." Hotsuma grumbled not interested in interacting with anyone.

"I think you are. Come on. I don't know how to handle royalty."

"Royalty?" Hotsuma looked up.

"Your friend." His father nodded.

Hotsuma stormed out of the workshop room and there he was. "Shuusei!? How...?"

A tiny but amused smile played at the prince's lips. "I have a mouth and can ask my way," he said. "So I found my way here."

"But..."

"Something was taken from you, right?" Shuusei said and took his hand out of the pocket of the shabby clothes he usually wore when he sneaked out of the palace and he showed Hotsuma the bracelet.

"But... Shuusei... How did you get it?"

"I've been out with my brother a few days ago and I found it at a jeweller. So we bought it back." Shuusei explained and coughed a bit.

"Are you alright?" Hotsuma asked worriedly.

"Just a little cold. Don't worry about me."

But Hotsuma shook his head. "Come. Follow me." He said and led Shuusei to the flat upstairs to prepare him a cup of tea. "Sorry... We don't have much..."

Shuusei looked around but Hotsuma couldn't distinguish what he thought.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. I didn't expect you to live in a palace. And... I like it." It was small but clean. And it had everything two people needed. He sat down at the table.  
"Hotsuma... I am not only here to give you the bracelet again, but I want you to accept this." He shoved an envelope over the kitchen table.

Hotsuma stared at it. "What... is it?" he asked and very reluctantly took it. "I don't want your money."

"It's no money." Shuusei replied and smiled a bit.

Hotsuma opened the envelope and looked inside. It was no money but a letter which confirmed that all of his father's debts were paid and that all the upcoming medical bills for his father's hand would be taken care of.

"Shuusei! No!"

"Shuusei, yes," the prince replied. "My only friend is not supposed to live a life where the only thing of value which doesn't even belong to him is taken away to pay parts of his father's debts."

Hotsuma was overwhelmed. He didn't know what he should do so he just came forth and hugged his friend. Here were no watchful eyes. No one would mind that he overstepped a boundary. And Shuusei seemed very surprised but then he put his arms around Hotsuma as well although it was a bit awkward. Shuusei wasn't used to anyone touching him.

"Thank you, Shuusei. Thank you so much!" he said but then the water for Shuusei's tea was ready and Hotsuma prepared a pot of peppermint tea of which he knew the prince could drink.

"It's okay. Just live your life and come visit me from time to time." Shuusei said and smiled.

"I will! Of course I will!" Hotsuma said and then grinned brightly at Shuusei.

"Then I'm happy."

"How long can you stay?" Hotsuma changed the topic.

"Not very long. Sairi's waiting for me. I told him not to come the whole way with me to avoid your neighbours' attention."

Hotsuma was surprised. He had only once told him that his neighbours were jealous.

"So you are allowed to leave the palace now?"

"No. Not really. Sairi was furious about me helping people in need. And I caught a cold afterwards. But since he came with me now and helped me with this" – he pointed to the envelope which was now on the table again – "I suppose I got him to think a bit."

"That's good." Hotsuma smiled. "So you are able to move things." He was proud of him; his self-conscious friend who wanted to please everyone and didn't dare to cause trouble. And now he had been out and helped people in the presence of his brother. That was good.

"Yes. I guess I am." Shuusei looked at the cup of tea which was placed in front of him.

While they both drank their tea Hotsuma's father came in and Hotsuma gave him the envelope to read.

The man looked at the prince and fell to his knees. "Thank you, your Highness! Thank you so much! I... don't know what I can do to pay you back for this kindness!"

Shuusei shook his head. "I just wanted to help my friend. I don't want anything in return." He said modestly.

When his cup was empty he left again. He didn't want his brother to wait too long. And his father didn't know he was out again.

Hotsuma looked at his father.

"Keep him as your friend. You don't find anyone else like him. He really is a good person."

Hotsuma nodded.


	10. Chapter 10 - I miss what you have

Shuusei was bored. He wanted to go out, meet Hotsuma, do something fun or help people. Instead he was standing here in front of a statue of one of his glorious ancestors which was about to be revealed and smiled politely as he always did. And it was warm although it was not yet summer. He had proposed to have a side event where food was given out to people in need especially since this ancestor had been famous for establishing wealth in this nation and fighting poverty. But his father didn't want to listen. There was no real poverty in this nation anymore so it was unnecessary.

Shuusei felt so bad while he stood there pretending not to know how it looked behind the facade.

It took two whole hours until the ceremony was over and another two hours until all the wealthy special guests had had a pompous meal. Shuusei didn't eat much as always to these occasions. He didn't know what exactly was in all the delicious foods and there were so many things that could provoke an allergic reaction. He couldn't eat poultry, wheat, and some spices. The chefs at home knew exactly what they could serve him but when they were somewhere else it was problematic.

So he asked if there was a kind of bread which didn't contain any wheat. Of course his father had taken care of the matter so that the prince could find food he could eat without fear.

Shuusei was glad when they returned home. He was done for the day. These events were always so exhausting. He just wanted to lay down with a good book.

But his father had something else planned for him. "Go to the audience room. You should have a guest." The monarch smiled at his son.

Shuusei looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Isn't it a bit cumbersome to borrow each other random stuff just to meet for a few minutes?"

Shuusei stared at his father. "You mean..."

"I allowed myself to send your friend an invitation. If you're so inseparable he shall be allowed to officially visit you if he wants to and you don't have any other duties."

Shuusei couldn't believe his ears. Then he immediately turned around and hurried to the audience room not noticing how his father shook his head. The king seemed happy that his very obedient son had found his way of a little rebellion. The two boys were friends for so long. So it couldn't hurt to allow this friendship officially. Perhaps Sairi had been right when he had said this shoe maker's son had a good influence on Shuusei.

When Shuusei entered the audience room he indeed found Hotsuma sitting in a chair looking very bored. But when he spotted the prince he stood up and grinned brightly. "Hey!"

"You're here! And father said you can come around every time you want?" Shuusei replied breathing heavily.

"Yup. I'm free to visit you as often as I want to. No need to discuss with your guards anymore! Though I guess I'll miss borrowing you stuff."

"You can still borrow me books or music I don't know, yet." Shuusei smiled. "I must admit I haven't finished the book you gave me last time, yet."

"Doesn't matter. You can keep it for another while then. You know I'm not bound to these things anymore." Both boys laughed.

"Come. I think I can now show you my rooms. It's a bit more comfortable there Do you have a bit of time?"

"Yup. I'm free today. And I'm curious how you live."

Shuusei led the way and ordered some tea and a bit of cake for them to his rooms. "How's your father?" he asked.

"Same as always." Hotsuma shrugged. "His hand is still hurting but it's slowly getting better. The doctors don't know if it will be fully okay ever again, though. But he wants to try to make a shoe soon. But I have to continue with working in the shop if we want to stay out of debt."

Shuusei nodded. "Send him my best regards! I hope he will get better very soon."

They reached the large door which led to Shuusei's private rooms. Hotsuma looked around the entry room. "This is where you live? Where do you sleep?" Shuusei laughed and led Hotsuma around all the rooms that belonged to him: his study with a computer and many books, a room where a grand piano was standing and boards full of music sheets and other toys the prince couldn't part with and his bedroom which also contained a comfortable couch Shuusei often lay on to read. "If you need to use the bathroom it's over there," he pointed to another door.

Hotsuma was quiet looking around in astonishment. "This... is all yours?" he then asked.

"... Yes?"

"I'm sorry... that I couldn't provide you with anything close to what you're used to..."

"Hotsuma..." Shuusei went over to his friend and took his hands. "There's no need to feel ashamed. We can't choose in what kind of family we're born. I like your house. It felt so warm. Yes, I have more space and more riches, but sometimes it feels so cold, do you understand?"

Hotsuma shook his head.

"The tea you made for me... it was so great. It was simple but you made it because you cared for me. Our chef doesn't care why he is ordered to make a tea. He does because he's paid for it. And that's the difference. No matter how expensive the herbs I'll always prefer the tea made by someone who cares."

"Oh... I've ever seen it this way." Hotsuma shrugged. "But I don't know what it is like to have so many rooms for myself."

"It's a lonely life." Shuusei said. There was a knock at the door but when he opened it no one was there but a tray with cake and tee stood in the entry room. Shuusei brought it to his room and put it on the table in front of the couch. "Sit down and enjoy a cup of expensive tea." He smiled. Each of them had what the other missed in life. So he didn't look down on Hotsuma for enjoying the luxury for the first time in his life. He enjoyed the simple presence of his friend as well after all.


	11. Chapter 11 - Underground trip

From that day Hotsuma was found at the palace quite often. Of course he still had his work in his father's shop and Shuusei had his studies but when they had a bit of free time they met. And Hotsuma enjoyed it very much! He liked Shuusei's humour which was quite different from the people around him. And he liked that the prince opened up more and more towards him. And that led to him confiding in Shuusei as well. He told him about his worries about the future and somehow he was glad that Shuusei didn't offer him money right away but tried to calm him down in other ways.

When Shuusei wanted to go out he still had to sneak out secretly. His father didn't want him to stroll around town without his brother. But well, he preferred Hotsumas companionship outside which made him proud. He really enjoyed spending time with the prince who wanted to know everything no matter how trivial. So he showed the prince the world of the common people. The first time they had used the underground to go somewhere a bit out of the city centre he had smiled at how curious the prince had looked at everything. It was adorable to watch a 17 years old boy use public transport for the first time in his life.

"Hotsuma?" Shuusei caught his attention while he stared out of the window at the dark wall of the tunnel.

"Yes?"

"I want to do something."

Hotsuma looked at his friend. "We're doing something. We're going to visit the botanical garden."

"That is not what I mean."

"What d'you mean then?" Hotsuma was confused.

"I mean I want to do more to help people who can't afford using public transport anytime they need to." There had been a paralyzed man at the platform begging for a bit of change so he could go visit his sick mother. Shuusei had of course given him what he needed and enough for his way back.

"I want to do more to help people who can't afford to feed their families. But I do not know how. Father doesn't acknowledge these people exist at all. He doesn't want me to be too present in public. I know he only wants to protect me, but..."

"He's too strict with you. I don't know much about the ways people like you can help besides what you already do. But... Why don't you ask your brother? You said he starts to understand that poverty exists and that you can't blame these people. Perhaps he can make a law or two?"

Shuusei chuckled. "It is not so easy. Even father can't just make any law he wants to. But perhaps he will listen if Sairi says something. I am not supposed know what it's like being outside. But Sairi sees so much more of the world... And Ria does, too."

Hotsuma nodded. If Shuusei could convince his siblings perhaps they could really move a thing or two for the better. "If you need any help... I'm here. I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you. Really. For showing me everything. And for your support." The prince smiled a bit and Hotsuma grinned widely.

"That's what friends are for. Come we need to get out the next stop."

They left the train and spent a few relaxed hours at the botanical garden before they returned to the palace. Hotsuma had even brought food Shuusei could eat. He had prepared the cake himself so he was sure there was nothing inside his friend couldn't eat and it was so beautiful to watch Shuusei eat it. At home he got so much better food but he loved this simple cake so much just because Hotsuma had made it for him. The more time they spent together the better Hotsuma understood why Shuusei valued these simple things so very much. He would never have thought that he could make a royal so happy with the things he could do. But seeing the lonely prince so joyful also made him happy. No matter their different backgrounds, he never wanted to lose this person as his best friend. And it would make so many people happy if one of the royal family really started to use their influence to help those in need. Although it would take time until Shuusei's voice would be heard. For many he was still just the pretty boy who looked good at some events to strengthen his father's power but nothing more. But they would work on this. Together.


	12. Chapter 12 - Sibling Bonds

Shuusei looked into his siblings' faces. His niece was sitting on his lap fully concentrating on the very demanding task of chewing on a cookie and making a mess of herself. The little girl was a bit over a year old now and seemed very content with her life. Her five years old brother was playing in the gardens. Alone, of course. He as well was only allowed to play with children of royalty; a nanny was always looking after him so that he didn't get too dirty. He felt so sorry for the boy. He wanted to go out and chase him through the gardens, but besides his terrible stamina he had a more urgent matter to discuss with his siblings now that even his sister was here for a short visit.

"Are you serious?" Ria seemed confused.

"Yes. I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have seen misery. I have seen how it looks like to be hopeless. I have seen the grief of a mother who lost a sick child because she could not afford to pay for heating to keep him warm. The child was four years old." Shuusei was serious. "I want to do something. And I want a purpose in life. You support father with his international relationships." He looked at Sairi and then at Ria: "And you have your family and take an active part in your husband's politics. And I? The only thing I can do is study from books. I am not even supposed to have ever seen everyday life out in the streets. But I have. I am sitting here doing nothing while out there children and adults suffer because of so many different reasons."

The two older siblings looked at each other.

"You have changed, little brother." Ria smiled. "Have you ever talked to father?"

Shuusei nodded. "I tried to. But he believes what he is taught: There is no real poverty here. And people who are poor don't just try enough or it's their own fault or are simply bad people and drug addicts. But after what I have seen it's simply wrong. Yes, these drug addicts exist. But even most of them have a sad story."

"You know some?" Ria was surprised.

"I talk to many people when I'm out with Hotsuma. And I know so many stories. Only a small part of them are really responsible for their situation the way we are taught. Most of them are victims of bad circumstances. And I want to use my time to help these people."

"I should scold you and give you a personal bodyguard who keeps you from sneaking out. I told you that one time that especially you with your weak health should stay away from these people." Sairi said strictly.

"We have doctors here to nurse me back. And I haven't been sick in a while now although I've been out quite often. People out there can't pay a doctor when a child has the flu. They can't ask a doctor why their child has health problems after meals because the diagnosis would cost them their monthly food."

"I know. Shuusei. I was only kidding with the bodyguard." Sairi smiled weakly. "After you scolded me so impressively last time I also tried to do some research. People don't want to talk to me so freely though as they seem to do with you. But you're more sensible when it comes to people. But my point is: I know what you mean and I will support you. I'll go and talk to father We will find a way you can help people in need. Will you come with me, dear sister?"

Ria looked at her brothers then sighed. "I don't like the idea of Shuusei going out either. But if it's really your wish, I will help you. There are ways to raise money. I can help you there. And why don't you ask your commoner friend what he would like to happen? He should have a better insight to their situation than we have."

Shuusei nodded. Ria was right. He had never asked Hotsuma or his father what they would want to change from the political side. If he knew that he could try to persuade his father and the parliament so that they could change the laws. It would be a hard way, though because so many aristocrats were so full of prejudice against the common people. But he was determined to at least try it.

And he needed help. While Sairi was busy talking to the king about Shuusei's plans Ria taught him how to raise funds for charity reasons and how to make his project known to the people. And she told him to be patient. It would take time and much work until it all paid off.

And Shuusei ordered Hotsuma to the palace. He needed someone closer to the common people to help him so he chose to make his friend his counsellor in these matters. Of course in an official way so that Hotsuma could earn money when they worked on this project. It was time after all that Hotsuma couldn't work in the shop.


	13. Chapter 13

Working as the prince's counsellor sounded so much more fun than it actually was. Hotsuma was glad that Shuusei really started to move things, of course but it was often so damn boring. All those meetings with people of influence where Hotsuma had to wear fine robes and act like he knew how he should address everyone. He was glad that Shuusei did most of the talking although he saw that it drained the prince's energy as always when he had to deal with too many people.

People who didn't care about him at all. No matter what he said as soon as they noticed he wasn't one of them he was ignored. And everything happened so damn slowly. They had to talk about each small step so lengthy. Instead of just doing something they talked and talked and talked. Why it was useless to help. Why people would never appreciate what they did and so on and so forth. But he did his best and Shuusei made his words count. So it was okay no matter how frustrating it was from time to time. What did Shuusei's sister say? They had to be patient until the work paid off.

And he was paid for the job. It was time he spent away from his father's shop and earning their money and Shuusei knew it so he had taken care that Hotsuma was paid for the hours he worked on their projects. Hotsuma had been reluctant to take the money but Shuusei had insisted on it. And it wasn't Shuusei's own money so he didn't buy his friend.

Winter came and Shuusei had to leave the city again. Of course the work wouldn't completely stop. Hotsuma had some tasks to work on during that time. He had not only asked his father what he wanted the government to do but also their neighbours and many other people and he now made a list of the priorities so that he could talk to Shuusei and the other aristocrats supporting their project what of these wishes might be able to be realized. It was much work. There was only one problem: Hotsuma was very frustrated because he now didn't have much free time left. The work in the shop had to be done nevertheless. He was glad he didn't have to work for Shuusei every night but often enough. So his energy was also drained by the end of the winter and he had become a bit moody and neglected his charity work a bit.

He had talked about it to Shuusei when the prince called him one night and understood him thankfully.

"I'm sorry that I demand so much of you... I... wanted to propose something. Although it might sound rude. You and your dad can decline."

"What is it?" Hotsuma raised an eyebrow.

"I have been out a few days ago. Sneaked out again. And on the way out I have met a young shoe maker who is looking for a job. She would also work part time during the hours you are away so that your shop is safe. She seemed to be a nice person and has showed me the shoes she made. They looked good. I could introduce her to you and your father when I return.

Or I can try to take work off your shoulders so you can continue to work with your father and look for someone else to help me."

"But you said you want someone at your side you fully trust?" Hotsuma said.

"Yes. But I think it cannot go on like this for you. I do not want you to overwork yourself. Think about it and talk to your father. You have time to decide what you want."

Hotsuma thanked Shuusei and after he had asked him how he felt they hung up.

And so it happened that the following spring the young prince entered the shop together with a young woman a bit older than him. After Hotsuma had mentioned that he'd like to go on supporting Shuusei his father wanted to meet the young woman and then decide if he could hire her. She had a sister at home who worked at the palace – that's how he had met the prince in the first place.

Shuusei wanted to wait while father and son talked to Shiori, so Hotsuma prepared a tea for the prince who then had to sit down in the living room.

Then he joined his father and the young man in the workshop where they talked. First about the job and Shiori's abilities, then about her life and why she had chosen to learn a job like this and then the topic changed to more basic things and their view on the world which was quite similar.

Nevertheless Hotsuma's father wanted a night to decide.

But both of them were convinced that she could do a good job and so it was decided that Hotsuma could go on with his charity work without endangering his father's business. And although he hated the meeting with the aristocrats he was also glad that he didn't have to spend so much time with shoes, although he would still continue refining his skills when he had a bit of time. Who knew what life would bring and he'd prefer making shoes if the alternative was starving.


	14. Chapter 14 - Support

Shuusei was very busy and he was more than glad that he had Hotsuma at his side. His unwavering presence helped him dealing with the stress.

And slowly, very slowly they got enough money to start the first projects. The king watched his son's activity with worry. Shuusei knew barley anything about the world and now he was stepping outside into this cruel world he had always wanted to protect him from. Now he started to doubt if it had been a good idea to accept the friendship with this young shoe maker...

"It was a good idea." Sairi said when the king asked him. "Look at him. He is happy about his new task. And don't you want him to be happy?"

The king nodded slowly. "I just wish he would be happy with his books like he was as a kid."

"He never was happy with only his books. Not now and not as a kid. He just didn't show it. I for my part am happy that he had found this friend who helps him come out of his shell." Sairi said.

"I just don't understand why he is so keen on helping the poor. Is it even necessary? They barely exist, do they? He can catch whatever sickness is out there!"

Sairi shook his head. "You can go and talk to him. He knows better than I do what it's like to be poor in this city. And when I watch him now, he looks healthier than ever. I think his new activity benefits him" Although he regularly sneaked out to meet people. Sairi had seen his brother out in the streets more than once now. He hadn't told anyone though. Yes, he had been sceptical at first but now he supported Shuusei and helped him and his friend where he could.

"But how does he know?"

"I will not tell you his secrets. You need to ask him yourself." Sairi stood up and left the room.

And something else changed for Shuusei. Slowly the people in the streets for whom he regularly bought bread or gave money slowly started to recognize him as the youngest prince. They had known that he was of nobility but not that he was part of the royal family. Or at least they didn't want to really believe it until this celebration of the nation's founding.

This time Sairi had looked out that the people who were beggig at the boulevard were not removed and could be part of the celebrations. And Shuusei was glad about it and nodded at the old woman he now knew for quite a while when he saw her standing at the side of the street. But after this the news spread and when Shuusei was out with Hotsuma the next time he again was addressed as "Your Highness" – which he didn't like. He had never introduced himself with a name but hearing his title from these people felt wrong. The people were even more thankful now for his gifts. And Shuusei noted that they had gained a bit of hope now that they knew he had indeed started a few projects to help them.

"They love you even more now." Hotsuma grinned one day on their way back to the palace. Today they had been out officially – with a few guards of course – to sign a contract with a bank but Shuusei still could not pass a homeless person without giving them money or food.

"I'm not doing this for popularity." Shuusei stated coolly.

"I know. And they know. And let me tell you something: Exactly this is why you are this popular. Almost every aristocrat who's supporting you does it for his own popularity and influence. They think if they help you they will get your father's approval. Or they will be liked more. I'm not the most empathic person but even I can see that many of your kind are just opportunistic and egoistic."

Shuusei didn't say anything. He knew Hotsuma was right. But there were also envious people in the common folk. He had lately met a few of Hotsuma's neighbours who had looked at him sceptically and enviously. So there was light and shadow on both ends of society.

"Shuusei?"

"Hn?"

"I'm glad I met you." Hotsuma grinned.

Shuusei looked at his friend. Where did this come from? He returned a tiny smile and said fondly: "I'm also glad I met you. It's now ten years ago that your ball rolled on our way." And that was quite a long time. "You don't know how much your friendship means to me."

"I know it means very much to you and that's enough." Hotsuma grinned and bumped into Shuusei's shoulder with his own in an affectionate way. One of the guards gasped. No one dared to touch the prince!

Said prince didn't care and returned the treatment and grinned at his friend happily. Yes, he was happy when he was together with Hotsuma. And it was the only time he truly felt like himself.


	15. Chapter 15 Confession

Now that Hotsuma had more time and less stress he felt more relaxed. At home everything went smoothly and Shiori was a great help and his father was very content with her work. Well, she was better than Hotsuma in the job than him so he concentrated on his duties for Shuusei's projects and spent much less time at the shop. But that meant that he had much more time with Shuusei and they didn't only spend it working. They also often took walks not only in the streets of the city but also in the palace garden with its many trees and plants. Hotsuma enjoyed these peaceful moments so very much when he and Shuusei were completely relaxed in each other's presence. After a while they had talked about their next steps and told each other what was happening in their lives, which was not very much and then often they just enjoyed each other's presence in silence.

It was like this on a particular sunny day in the early autumn. They had spent the last hours working together and now strolled around the garden.

"Here. I tried a new recipe." Hotsuma said and held a small bag out for Shuusei.

"What is this?" Shuusei asked curiously, took the bag and looked inside to find some kind of cookies. He took one out and noticed they were quite fluffy.

"I've told you about the little cakes Shiori brought to work two weeks ago right?" Shuusei nodded. "I asked her for the recipe and asked her how I could change it so you could try them as well." Hotsuma grinned one of his bright smiles again. Shuusei looked at the piece of baked dough and took a small bite.

"And?" Hotsuma asked curiously.

"It's good!" Shuusei's expression was relaxed and happy. "Thank you! For baking for me! And take good care that I can really eat it! You... do not know how much this means to me."

Hotsuma smiled. "What else have I to give you? Besides my time."

"Time is the most valuable thing we have." Shuusei said. "And you spend your free time preparing food for me. For me it's so much more valuable than any piece of jewellery or any book you can give me." The prince took another little cake and ate it before he offered the bag to Hotsuma.

Hotsuma took one and slowly ate it. But he didn't take more. Shuusei had so many things he could not eat so he should enjoy it to the fullest.

When Shuusei decided he had enough he took the bag in one hand. And Hotsuma got courageous and hesitantly took the prince's now empty hand. Shuusei looked at him in surprise but didn't pull away. They continued their way and sat down in the shadow of a tree with the first red leaves.

"Autumn is beautiful!" Shuusei said and picked up a leaf that has already fallen off the tree.

"Yeah, but I prefer spring." Hotsuma said but didn't tell Shuusei his reasons. It would be too creepy if he admitted that he was every year so much looking forward to the day Shuusei returned to the city after the cold months.

"Spring is also beautiful. Especially at the sea in the south. The trees start to blossom earlier there. I... wish I could show it to you in reality, not just in pictures."

Hotsuma looked at his friend. He too thought the winter months they had to spend apart were too long?

"You know I can't leave dad for a long time." He said sadly.

"Yes. I was just dreaming. I'm sorry." The prince looked at Hotsuma and when he saw the gentle but slightly shy smile on Shuusei's lips he stopped thinking and came close to him and just kissed him. He felt Shuusei's surprise but then the prince seemed to return it for a few seconds. It felt like heaven. It was not so long ago that he realized that he felt more for his friend and he was glad that is feelings were returned.

Until Shuusei pulled back and looked at him in shock and stood up. What was wrong?

"Shuusei?"

"Sorry... I... I can't. I... I'm not allowed to be with a commoner like this!" Then Shuusei turned around and stormed off. Hotsuma was confused. What did that mean? He wanted to follow him. Shuusei couldn't bear run for more than a few minutes. But then... He had made clear he didn't want to be with him. Perhaps he had demanded too much. They were not equals after all no matter how much they treated each other like this. He should accept that they did not have a chance. Although it hurt like hell.


	16. Chapter 16 - Go get him

Shuusei touched his lips. And he felt terrible. He didn't want to hurt Hotsuma but... How could he in his position be with his friend? He didn't mind who Hotsuma was but... he wasn't supposed to be with the person he loved. None of them was. It hadn't been Ria's wish to marry her husband but it was best for her husband's nation and he wasn't such a bad guy. Sairi was not married, yet but he was sure his father was looking for a princess for him who would give birth to the next heir of the throne. Shuusei himself didn't expect to marry soon. He was the youngest after all and of weak health. The chances that his children were strong were... not the best. Nevertheless he would not disgrace his family by starting a relationship with a commoner, no matter how much it hurt.

But from that day their friendship changed. They didn't really talk about the kiss. But it stood between them. They barely met alone now. And when they talked it was about their projects and even that felt awkward and forced. Shuusei felt how they drifted apart and he didn't want to force Hotsuma to spent time with him. Perhaps if he had time it would work out and they could be friends again. Shuusei didn't want to lose this one person who had become so important to him.

So he spent much of his free time alone in his rooms with a book. He'd rather study than brooding over the past events. He couldn't change what had happened and just hope everything would settle down one day.

"What's wrong?" Sairi asked one day. He had returned from a journey a few days ago and he had noticed that Shuusei was feeling down. "Did something happen with your friend? I haven't seen him around lately."

Shuusei shook his head. "No. It's all right. He's just busy." Shuusei smiled, hoping Sairi would believe his lie.

"And that's why you're sad? Because he doesn't have time for you? Shuusei. You can't fool me. Has he broken your heart?"

"No." Shuusei looked at his brother. Did he really still not trust Hotsuma at all? "It's not like that." Not exactly. Yes, he was broken hearted and yes, it was because of Hotsuma. But not the way Sairi must imagine.

"But?" Sairi didn't seem to give up so easily. "You broke his heart?"

"What?"

"My dear brother... I know you long enough. You have a crush on him, right? Just the way as he has a crush on you. And you rejected him?"

Shuusei gulped. "Am I this obvious?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't think father has noticed. He would not accept it so easily."

Shuusei nodded. "I know. That's why I can't accept Hotsuma's feelings!" He looked at Sairi desperately. "But every time I see him he looks so sad... I can't stand seeing him like this. What should I do? I can't betray my family!"

"It's not betrayal. I will probably marry Princess Antoinette of France. Ria is married and you are already breaking long traditions with your charity work. Why don't you break more rules by getting the person you love?"

"What?" Shuusei couldn't believe his ears. Sairi was like all the others, right? He never seemed to fully accept Hotsuma because of who he was. So why would he say such a thing right now?

"I think you understand my words. You're already causing uproar in the aristocracy because you do what you believe in and support all those, the dukes and earls and lords consider unworthy. Don't you think it would be fun to tell them you yourself chose who you want to spend your life with? Who else will do it if not you? Everyone else is too preoccupied with their opinions. They never dared to look at what's beyond our world. But you already took the step out."

"Are you..."

"I am completely serious. You're not as weak as you seem. And if they do anything to hurt you, I am always here to defend you. And father will do so as well as soon as he had swallowed your choice. He loves you more than anything. In the end he will not deny you your happiness." Sairi ruffled through Shuusei's hair.

"Get the one you love. Be happy."

Shuusei smiled weakly. "I... don't think he wants to see me privately anymore. We haven't really talked in two weeks."

"And that's why you give up? I don't know what exactly happened between you, but I can't imagine him hating you. Convince him that you changed your mind. Go, get him."

Shuusei looked at his brother insecurely. But Sairi smiled gently and hugged him. "Be happy. He's a good guy."

Shuusei hesitated but then nodded. He wanted Hotsuma at his side and face whatever life brought to him together with this one person.

Thanks to lazy reader for the guest review! it brightened up my very bad day yesterday and made me smile! It makes me happy that you enjoy my work! Thaank you!


	17. Chapter 17 Heart break

It was hard facing Shuusei without showing him what he really felt. He knew it was difficult for Shuusei as well. And he knew the prince took his duties seriously. He shouldn't mess with it but when he saw him he still felt so much drawn towards him, he hadn't felt anything similar before. And he knew there was no chance for them, even if Shuusei felt the same for him. Nevertheless being with the prince and always feeling the awkwardness between them was strange, so Hotsuma drew back from him. Of course he still did his work for Shuusei's projects but he spent more time in his father's shop again.

And that did not go unnoticed. Of course. His father knew him well enough to notice something was wrong. It was one day at lunch.

"You're unhappy." His father stated.

Hotsuma could only nod. He didn't want to talk about his foolish feelings for his best friend.

"What happened? Did you fight with His Highness?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"But it is because of him." Another statement. He couldn't fool his father

"Unhappily in love and the prince rejected you?" Shiori's voice was a bit amused but her expression serious.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I had a chance to begin with. I just need a bit time to deal with it." And accept that he would never be more than a good friend for Shuusei.

His father raised an eyebrow. "You love him?"

Hotsuma shrugged. "As I said: I don't have the slightest chance. Even if he liked me back he is a prince. I can't ruin his reputation by wanting to be too close to him." He got up from the table and left the room. He really didn't want to be pitied. And he didn't want his father to tell him that he was disappointed in him for developing feelings for another boy. He himself should marry and get kids to take over the shop one day. His father lived for the shop. His injury had been a deep blow for him. And now he had even learned about Hotsuma's preference for other guys instead of girls.

He just wanted to punch something. Or someone. So he left the house and just ran through the streets secretly hoping that someone with a bad attitude would cross his way. But nothing happened.

He still felt frustrated when he came home and took a bath to rinse off the sweat. But at least he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

Then he retreated to his room where he found his favourite chocolate cake. He usually only got it for his birthday because it was quite expensive. When he came closer he found a note in his father's handwriting: "Chocolate helps a broken heart. Dig in."

He looked at the cake and suddenly was deeply touched that his father took his feelings seriously. He picked up the fork and took a bite of the delicious cake. And another until half the cake had vanished into his stomach. He only felt slightly better but the cake had been great!

Later that evening his father knocked and entered his room.

"Thanks for the cake." A crooked smile appeared on Hotsuma's face.

"You're welcome. Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"I'm sure everything will find a good end. One that both of you can be happy with. It hurts to be rejected. You mean so much to him as well."

Hotsuma nodded. And for the first time in years he accepted that his father brushed his fingers through his hair without complaint.

"I'm quite sure he returns my feelings... but... it just can't be. He has to marry a princess and I should also look for a woman more in my league..." Hotsuma sighed.

"Don't push yourself too hard. First you take your time to sort things out with your prince. Then we will see further. One step after the other. And if you then end up with another guy I will accept it. We will find a solution for the shop then." The older man smiled at his son.

"I... don't think I want to see him soon... It only reminds me of what I feel."

His father nodded. "That's okay. Take your time," he repeated. "His Highness will understand."

Two days later, Hotsuma had spent both days in the shop helping Shiori. It was raining all day long and getting colder. Autumn was turning into winter. Shuusei would leave the city soon and Hotsuma didn't plan to see him until then. Or until next year. Then he should be able to deal with his friend again.

But said friend had other plans.

His father entered the workshop. "Hotsuma? His Highness is here. He wants to see you."

"Tell him I need time and don't want to see him right now. And I'm serious about this." Hotsuma vanished into the storeroom to prove his point. His father respected his son's wish and sent the prince away.


	18. Chapter 18 - Finally in love

He should have known that it had a good reason Hotsuma barely showed up to their meetings. It was already assumed he had lost interest in the projects. A lord was surprised he had stuck with it over a year and not quit earlier. Shuusei smiled bitterly. He knew better.

And now he was standing in front of the shop at the wall of a house already dripping wet from the cold rain But he didn't care. He was here to settle things between them. He wouldn't leave the city with this thing standing between them.

He didn't know how long he was already standing here, wet and freezing. He saw people entering the shop and leaving again either bringing shoes for repair or buying new ones. It was interesting. Of course all the customers were common people. The wealthier people didn't come here to this area of the ordinary people who spent their lives with work and supporting their families. It was clear, that no one had much money but everyone was getting by. And after what he saw right now they did have enough customers to survive. And that was good. Shiori seemed to do a good job if people trusted their shoes to her.

He sneezed. Oh yes, he knew he would be sick tomorrow. But he trusted his doctors enough to nurse him back to health. For him it was so much more important that he could talk to Hotsuma. His father had said Hotsuma didn't want to see him. But he hoped if his friend heard what he had to say, things would change for the better.

It got colder. Or was it just his imagination because he was standing here for so long? He didn't know. He had wrapped the arms around his body to keep a bit of warmth but he still didn't leave his spot.

He had lost all track of time when the door to the shop opened and he saw Hotsuma's father standing in the door waving him inside.

"You won't leave, will you, your Highness?" the man asked.

Shuusei shook his head. "I must talk to your son. I really do not want to hurt him any further." He sneezed again.

"Come on up. You need to take a hot bath or you'll get really sick." The man said and led Shuusei to the bathroom where a hot bath was already prepared. "Take your time. You can wear these clothes. They're Hotsuma's. I can't offer you more than this though."

"It is more than enough. Thank you very much." Shuusei slightly bowed his head and when the other man had left the room he undressed himself and sank into the hot water.

At least he was inside the house. Now Hotsuma couldn't run away anymore, right? Shuusei felt nervous. He had never before faced such a situation. How did you tell the person you rejected that you in fact would love to be together with him? Since the day he had talked to his brother he had constantly thought about this question, went through so many possibilities in his head some with a good ending some with a bad ending. He should be prepared for everything. But he wasn't. Hotsuma was too important to him.

When the water in the bathtub slowly cooled down he got out, took the prepared towel and dried himself before he put Hotsuma's clothes on. They were a bit wide, although they were already a few years old. But he had to live with it now. Te trousers had a belt so they didn't slip off his hips. Then he looked at his own clothes. Gathered them up and left the bathroom. He could hear noises from the kitchen where he found Hotsuma's father.

"Excuse me... Where can I dry my clothes?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh you're ready. There's a laundry rack next to the fireplace in the living room... Er... Can you..."

"Thank you!" Shuusei went to the living room. He didn't want to cause trouble and he would be able to drape his wet clothes over the thing to dry, right?

When it was done he returned to the kitchen.

"Hotsuma is in his room. Be kind to him or I'll have to banish you from my house prince or not."

Shuusei nodded. Then he went to Hotsuma's room, knocked and after he heard something sounding like a "Hmm" he entered.

"Hotsuma..."

When Hotsuma noticed who his visitor was he jumped up from his bed.

"What are you doing here? I told dad to send you away!" Hotsuma said now standing in front of him.

"I did not want to be sent away. Hotsuma... please... I do not want to leave for at least four moths with this standing between us." He sneezed once more.

"Give me space and time!" Hotsuma demanded. "So that I can be your friend again. But for now..."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Shuusei took the last step and embraced his friend. "I do not want to grant your wish," he said. Hotsuma froze. "I... had much time to think. And I want to be with you." He hesitated shortly. Then he let go of Hotsuma. "Unless you have changed your mind. Then I will give you all the space you want and will continue being just a friend." He looked at Hotsuma insecurely.

Hotsuma stood there and looked at him for a while before he found his voice again. "But... What about your family? The aristocracy? Your reputation?"

"I do not care. I... Hotsuma, I love you. I do not want anyone else. My family will finally understand. It was Sairi who urged me to come here and tell you. And about the aristocrats... they can kindly fuck off. I do what I want."

Hotsuma looked at him shocked about these words. He had never heard him using swear words in all the time they knew each other.

"You... are serious?"

"I would not stand outside your house in the rain for hours if I just wanted to fool you." Another sneeze.

Hotsuma's eyes widened. "Oh god... Shuusei! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Hotsuma struggled shortly but then reached out to pull him into his arms again. "I was a fool..."

Shuusei smiled and held his friend close. "No... I have hurt you. And I am sorry. I was just so confused... Forgive me." He looked at Hotsuma and gently put his hand on his cheek.

Hotsuma gulped. Then he nodded. They looked into each other's eyes insecure how to proceed. Hotsuma didn't dare to make the next step in fear of a new rejection in case he had misinterpreted this situation. So it was on Shuusei. He closed his eyes and softly touched Hotsuma's lips with his own. They barely moved just stood there and very carefully kissed each other, testing the waters. Until

"Achoo!"

Shuusei had to sneeze again. Hotsuma looked at him and placed his forehead against Shuusei's. "Lie down! You're getting hot! I'll make you a tea and some food!" Hotsuma ordered.

"Hotsuma..."

"To bed. I don't want you to get really sick!" To make sure Shuusei obeyed he simply picked him up and put him down on the bed once more not caring about the fact Shuusei was a prince and no one was supposed to order him around like this. "Stay there." He looked at him sternly until Shuusei really lied down and wrapped himself into the blanket Hotsuma had just used himself. Then he could feel how Hotsuma brushed his fingers through his hair and left the room. A tiny smile appeared on his features. This had gone well. He just regretted that Hotsuma was now gone. But he was also tired so he barely noticed how his now boyfriend returned to his side. It was warm and the bed smelled like Hotsuma.

Well this was supposed to be an advent calendar... I failed but have some fluff for Christmas Eve. A very merry Christmas, happy holidays or whatever you fancy to everyone.

And a big thanks to Hanna or her review. Thank you for liking my stuff!

And at this point I also want to thank dear Amani96 for taking the time and leaving a review whenever she has time! Thank you this encourages me so much to keep on writing!


	19. Chapter 19 - A long winter

It was a dream. Okay Shuusei was sick because of his stubbornness but... They were a couple! They had kissed and Shuusei had said he wanted to be with him. Shuusei had spent the night in his bed. Because he was too exhausted to walk home.

The next morning he had to take good care of the breakfast so that the prince had something to eat as well.

But after that Hotsuma left Shuusei in his father's care and rushed to the palace. Shuusei had coughed through the night and he had fever. He should see a doctor but none of them had a car to take Shuusei home, so Hotsuma had to inform someone from the palace to come pick him up.

Thank god it was Shuusei's brother he ran into. And god, he still struggled to talk to Shuusei's family especially today. Yes, Shuusei had mentioned it was Prince Sairi who had encouraged him to come to him but...

"Your Highness." Hotsuma got the prince's attention.

"Hotsuma. Nice to see you. Where... is my brother?"

"I... He is sick. Caught a cold yesterday. We need someone to bring him here and..."

Sairi looked at him and turned around to get a car. When he noticed Hotsuma followed him he asked: "Did you talk?"

"Yes."

"And you're back on good terms?"

"Of course. Everything is fine between us."

"Good. Then how did it happen, he fell sick?"

"We... were both too stubborn. My dad takes care of him now. I don't think you need to worry too much, your Highness."

Sairi looked at Hotsuma. Then he sighed. "I can imagine what happened. Come." They found a chauffeur and soon were sitting in a car of the size Hotsuma wouldn't like to see in his neighbourhood, but it was to Shuusei's best. He couldn't walk for a long time and the weather was barely better than yesterday.

"So... I just need to make clear... You are together with my brother?" Sairi asked on their way quietly enough that their driver couldn't hear it.

Hotsuma felt his cheeks heating up and he couldn't look at the prince. But he nodded. "He said... you'd be okay with it?"

"I want Shuusei to be happy. And you are no bad guy. To be honest: I'm looking forward to the impact this has on the aristocracy when you decide to make it official. It's time things move and old customs get broken."

"I... don't know what Shuusei wants concerning making this official. We didn't have time to talk about this step, yet. We had other things to worry about. But I guess he wants to take things slowly."

Sairi nodded. "Take your time. He'll have to leave soon. The cold winter air is not good for his lungs as you know."

Hotsuma knew. And he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend for some very long months then. It would be impossible to just cross the whole country for a visit. But of course Shuusei's health was more important than their relationship.

Sairi picked Shuusei up. Of course the prince didn't want to leave but Hotsuma was also the opinion he should go see a doctor.

The next days passed. Of course Hotsuma visited him every day for half an hour. And he really needed these days to fully understand he and Shuusei were really more than friends now. They didn't do much, barely even kissed because Shuusei was still coughing heavily but there were so many tiny affectionate touches which made it feel so real.

The prince wasn't completely healthy again when he had to leave.

And the first day Hotsuma couldn't visit him, he felt sad and empty. He missed Shuusei. And when he found a letter the prince must have secretly slipped into his pocket he knew Shuusei missed him as well.

Of course they could still call each other what they did often but it was not the same.

It was during the latter half of February, Hotsuma was working in the shop when the door opened and a hooded figure entered.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked and froze when the figure took off the hood.

"I don't know? You could hug me?" Shuusei grinned. And Hotsuma immediately obeyed and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"You said you'd be back in two weeks!" He whispered.

"I could convince my doctor to let me go earlier. It's quite warm already. And I wanted to see you." The prince had buried his face at the crook of Hotsuma's neck.

"I missed you!" Hotsuma whispered and held his boyfriend close.

Shuusei made an approving noise and obviously didn't want to let him go soon.

"It's so good to have you back." Hotsuma mumbled and turned his head to kiss Shuusei's temple.

Shuusei didn't reply with words but kissed him on the lips and this kiss spoke of his feelings so much clearer than any words could do.

"Hotsuma? Can you bring me... Oh..." Shiori's voice interrupted the couple. When both boys looked at her she smiled. "Forgive me. I didn't know you are back your Highness."

"It is okay. I wanted it to be a surprise." Shuusei smiled. "If you need him, I can busy myself." But he didn't seem willing to completely let go of Hotsuma At least he didn't release his hand from his grip.

"No, it's okay. Take your time. I'm just glad that now Hotsuma stops complaining about missing you!" The young woman laughed.

"It wasn't that bad!" Hotsuma protested.

"We heard your name every single day. So don't believe him."

Shuusei chuckled while Hotsuma's cheeks heated up.

"Whenever Sairi was around he had to listen to the same stuff all the time. I guess he fled into his duties at least once because he couldn't hear your name one more time." Shuusei admitted amusedly and somehow Hotsuma felt better. So he really wasn't the only one for whom the last months were hard. Shiori got the soles she needed herself and left the boys alone.

"Here. I got you a little Christmas present." Shuusei said and took a small package out of his pocket.

"What?" Hotsuma took it and curiously opened it instantly. It was a simple silver necklace with a seashell pendant.

"I found it at the beach and thought of you," he said. "So I wanted you to have it."

"Wow... I... thank you!" Hotsuma said and hugged his boyfriend again. "I... wanted to make you cookies when you returned and I came over the next time... So I don't have anything for you right now."

Shuusei smiled and caressed Hotsuma's cheek. "I do not mind. I can wait. I have you back in my arms and that is more important than presents." He smiled at Hotsuma and they kissed again.

But then the duties called. They were still standing in the shop after all. Customers could enter anytime and Shuusei didn't want to be recognized.

Time passed. Shuusei didn't want to make their relationship official at once. There were too many factors they needed to think and talk about before. And Shuusei wasn't ready yet to talk to his father, yet. But it was okay for Hotsuma. It was not so easy for someone in Shuusei's position to be in a relationship with someone like him. And perhaps they should grow closer before they should face that problem.

The only thing Hotsuma didn't quite like was that Shuusei was also not ready, yet to do more than cuddling and kissing, but he respected his wish. In that point Shuusei was raised quite differently than him. A royal prince should not sleep around and accidentally become a father. So he patiently waited and enjoyed the time he could spend with his boyfriend, alone and busy with their charity projects.


	20. Chapter 20 - Approval

Shuusei was nervous. But he didn't want to wait any longer. It was summer and his relationship was developing well. And he wanted to tell his father about it. He had noticed Hotsuma wanted more from him and if he was honest with himself, he wanted to be closer to his boyfriend as well. But he couldn't give in to this desire without his family knowing there was someone in his life. Yes, he didn't care about several conventions but when it came to family he was strict so he wanted to formally introduce Hotsuma to his father. He had talked about it with Sairi first and of course with Hotsuma.

When he had seen the only suit Hotsuma owned he had to drag him to a tailor. He couldn't introduce his boyfriend in these cheep clothes.

"I am sorry... But it has to be..." he apologized to his boyfriend when they left the tailor's shop with an expensive suit. "I don't think father will be happy if he learns about us... So you need to be presentable."

Hotsuma nodded. He didn't seem to like it and Shuusei understood him. Hotsuma didn't care about a shiny facade. But his father did and if possible he would like to have his acceptance although he had already decided that he would stay at Hotsuma's side even if his father rejected him. The last months with Hotsuma had been wonderful. He felt as cared for as he hadn't in years. And he did his best to also care for him. Although it wasn't too much he could do besides making a present from time to time. He didn't know how to cook or anything which had the same value as all the things Hotsuma did for him. But Hotsuma seemed happy about the time they spent together and that was important.

Two days later Shuusei welcomed his boyfriend at the palace just in time. He wore the new suit and had tried to tame his always tousled hair. Tried. Shuusei grinned and brushed his hands through it.

"Hey! It was you who said I should look presentable!" Hotsuma protested.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. I love your hair."

"Only my hair?"

"Your everything." Shuusei replied and took Hotsuma's hand. "Come. Father is waiting."

"Does... he know?" Hotsuma asked on their way to the throne hall.

"He knows I want to introduce someone to him who is very important to me. But I could not read him clearly. I do not know if he has a guess. But there are not many people I regularly spend time with. Even less on a private basis."

"I see." Hotsuma's grip around his hand got tighter. "I don't wanna embarrass you..."

Shuusei tried to smile to encourage Hotsuma, but he was nervous as well. "You can't embarrass me. And I will stay with you no matter what he says. I just want him to know that I will not marry a random princess."

"But..."

Shuusei squeezed Hotsuma's hand. "It will be fine."

They reached the hall and a guard opened the large doors and announced his Highness Prince Shuusei and his friend Hotsuma.

Shuusei was relieved that Sairi was at their father's side and nodded at them. It would be okay. Or so he hoped.

They walked towards the throne hand in hand and Shuusei bowed slightly while Hotsuma bowed much deeper as Shuusei had instructed him two days before.

"Father. I am here to introduce Hotsuma Renjou to you. My boyfriend and the person I will spend my life with." Shuusei said with a clear voice although he was shaking inside. His family meant so much to him but he didn't want to live without Hotsuma.

They both straightened up and Shuusei looked at his father, while Hotsuma didn't dare raising his head. The king looked at the two young men and their linked hands.

"So... You come to me and say you want to be with a shoe maker?" he asked sternly. So he knew who Hotsuma was.

"Yes. I want this man to be at my side. I am sure I know enough about him to fully trust him."

"How do you know he is not after your title and your money?"

"He has never asked me for any. He didn't even want me to help him and his father when they were in desperate need."

"I would never ask your son for money. I only ask him for a bit of his time!" Hotsuma spoke up and now looked directly at Shuusei's father. "Please allow me to be at his side! I promise I will take good care of him. I don't ask for more! Just... I want Shuusei to be happy. With his family and if he wants to also with me." He let go of Shuusei's hand took one step further and fell to his knees.

Shuusei had not told him to do this. He had wanted to tell his father that his decision to spend his life with Hotsuma was final. But now he couldn't.

The king stood up from the throne. "Renjou was it?" Hotsuma looked up.

"Follow me."

Hotsuma gulped but stood up and followed the king when he left the room. Shuusei wanted to come with them but Sairi held him back.

"Father wants to ask him some questions before he makes a decision." He said.

"I have decided. If he doesn't accept Hotsuma I guess I will learn a job and live with him." Shuusei said seriously.

Sairi smiled. "You have grown so much. I am proud of you. And father knows you are serious or else he would have sent him away. But he wants to get to know him. You know we don't have the luxury to decide ourselves. And you chose a very peculiar person. Let them talk."

"But... Hotsuma still has problems with talking to the aristocrats. And he is so nervous. What if he messes up?"

Sairi chuckled. "Trust father. Hotsuma is a sincere person and father will notice this. Come, what do you think of a quick game of chess? That will keep your mind busy."

"Against you? I doubt it..." Shuusei had not lost against his brother in five years and lately it really didn't take him too long to beat Sairi. But then he agreed. It was better than staying here and waiting anxiously.

When his father and Hotsuma entered the room Shuusei looked up. Hotsuma looked like he was very exhausted. His hair seemed even messier than usually.

"You have found an interesting person, my son," the king said.

"Yes. And I will spend my life with him whether you like it or not." Shuusei said clearly.

The king laughed deeply and raised both hands in defence. "Hey, I didn't say I didn't like him. You could have told me he was the boy who 'borrowed' you the blue ball when you were kids."

"So... You accept him?" Shuusei asked.

"Do I have a choice if I want to keep my son?"

Shuusei shook his head and first hugged his father shortly and then Hotsuma without wanting to let go of him. They did it. His father was not against their relationship.

"But he has to learn much. As your partner he will have to learn how to properly address the lords and ladies and how to behave in front of everyone. He still is no more than a shoe maker. I cannot just give him a title like this."

Shuusei nodded and let go of Hotsuma so that his boyfriend could better talk.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I don't want to have a title. As I said, the only thing I ask for is a bit of Shuusei's time..."

The king looked at the couple. "You can have that. As long as you keep him happy."

"I will never hurt him intentionally."

The king nodded. Then turned around and left the younger generation.

"I'll leave you alone as well. I'll go to France tomorrow and need to prepare some things."

"Impress Princess Antoinette?" Shuusei teased.

"I am the eldest and the only one who still has no relationship. It can't stay like this." Sairi grinned and also left them.

Shuusei smiled and embraced Hotsuma again. "I am so happy. I didn't think he would accept you just like this!"

Hotsuma smiled as well and held Shuusei close. "But he did. He really loves you. He made that very clear."

Shuusei sighed. And then looked at Hotsuma. "I love you. And now I can say this officially."

Hotsuma smiled brightly. "I love you too. So damn much."

"Do... you want to stay the night?" Shuusei asked a bit coyly.

"The... Shuusei, are you sure?"

"Father knows about us. There is no need to hold back any longer." Shuusei said and kissed his boyfriend deeply.


	21. Chapter 21 - Envy

Hotsuma enjoyed his life. Yes, the aristocrats still didn't like him; now even less than before but he didn't care. He only wanted to be at Shuusei's side and didn't care what others thought about him as long as Shuusei didn't feel embarrassed about him. And that was the reason he took his lessons in courtly manners seriously. He didn't want to blame Shuusei in case he was ever allowed to official events. And he could stay these nights at the palace and with his boyfriend which was another big plus of the whole ordeal.

He loved these nights when he could hold Shuusei in his arms and be close to him in every sense; feeling his skin under his fingers and watching so many different expressions on his beautiful face just because they were close to each other.

Of course Shuusei had still other duties and they couldn't meet every day but that was okay for Hotsuma. He also had enough work to do no matter how much he missed Shuusei. But since they met each other at least two or three times a week it was bearable.

And at least once a week he prepared cookies or muffins for him. Shuusei loved this because no one else went out of their way to prepare him something like this.

Another downside of him meeting Shuusei now openly were his neighbours. People who had supported him and his father, whom his father had supported in times of need, came over to ask for more. Hotsuma had a close relationship with one of the royals so he and his father should have money enough for some favours they perhaps owed them.

"Oh get lost! We don't have more than you!" Hotsuma growled one afternoon when he returned from an errand for the shop and some grocery shopping and found three neighbour women in the shop who wanted to have a pack of flour or fruits or a bit of money from the time Hotsuma's father had been in hospital so many years ago of which Hotsuma was very certain they had paid back.

"Don't make up lies. You can't tell me your posh friend doesn't give you something from time to time." One of the three women said.

"He doesn't. He respects our wish to take care of ourselves. Otherwise we would already have moved to a wealthier area with less greedy neighbours."

"Hotsuma!" His father said. Most of the neighbours were their customers.

Hotsuma shrugged. He just stated the facts. They didn't have more money because of his relationship and they couldn't give whet they didn't have.

"But you have the good rye flour as I see!" another neighbour observed.

"It's for Shuusei. He can't eat wheat so I have to buy this if I want to make him something nice. And I use my allowance for this." He added because he could feel envious looks on his bag. When he looked at his father he grumbled and took the pack of wheat flour and a few apples out of the bag and shoved it over to the two neighbours. "Here. Be happy. And don't be surprised if we have to come over to borrow a bit of flour later this week." Then he turned around to put the rest of the groceries away. He could hear his father apologizing for his rudeness and Hotsuma snorted. They wouldn't get it he was quite certain about this. They would already have asked Shuusei to buy them the world. And perhaps he should talk to Shuusei about it. He spent money so freely on people who were not wealthy but Hotsuma thought they didn't really deserve Shuusei's kindness. They were just greedy envious people who begrudged others for things they assumed others had.

Hotsuma was frustrated so he began to bake new cookies for his boyfriend. Baking usually calmed him down. And he put in even more care than usually.

"Hotsuma..." he heard his father's voice.

"What? We can't give them what we don't have. And they are not so extremely bad-off", he said.

"Yes... You're right. But... They're our neighbours."

"And neighbours are supposed to beg from each other even if there is no need? They have shops as well."

"Yes. But that's no reason to be this rude to them."

"They don't want to believe I don't get money from Shuusei so they won't believe it. They would have taken from him shamelessly. Or... do you want me to ask him for money so we can have better things?"

"No. I didn't raise you like this. I want to buy the things I want from the money I earn and not beg others to buy it for me. And I'm sure his Highness loves you because you also think like this. Although he would give you as much as you want."

"I don't want money. I value the time he can spend with me much more than all riches in the world."

His father smiled proudly and ruffled trough his hair. "That's my boy. And I'm sure our neighbours will understand it as well one day."


	22. Chapter 22 - Presents

"Shuusei!" Hotsuma looked at the package in his hand and then at the prince and seemed anything but happy. Hotsuma had come round once more to hang out. They had just planned to spend some time together without any kind of work. So they were at Shuusei's bedroom sitting on opposite sides of his table.

"What? I... you said you were looking for a new phone?" Shuusei couldn't quite understand what was wrong about getting the one he loved what he desired. And he was a bit confused about why his boyfriend didn't seem to like the present.

"Yes... I said so but... I didn't say I wanted you to buy me one."

"I wanted to save you money. You can't afford it this easily."

"You're right... But thta doesn't mean I want you to spend so much money on me. This bracelet last week was expensive as was the gaming console the week before and the new desk the week before that."

"That is all I have... And you needed a new desk. The old one had broken down" Shuusei looked at his boyfriend. He didn't want him to be angry but... He received so much from him. So much warmth and almost every time they met Hotsuma had baked him something. Yes Hotsuma didn't spend much money on him, couldn't spend so much money but... For Shuusei it felt like Hotsuma did so much more for him than he could give back... Shuusei couldn't bake or cook or do anything with his hands besides writing... So he wanted to show his appreciation this way.

"You have time you can spend on me. Shuusei... I don't want to be spoiled like this. Don't you understand?" Hotsuma seemed serious.

"But you need your money for food and other essentials... Why don't you want me to pay for the things you want and need besides that? I can afford it more easily."

"Because..." Hotsuma needed to think shortly before he answered: "Because it means more to me if I worked hard to get the stuff I want. I don't want it to be a matter of course to get expensive stuff just like this... I can't repay you."

Shuusei looked at his boyfriend. "No... I can't repay you for all the kindness you provide me with. You stand at home making all this delicious stuff for me," he said and pointed to the cake Hotsuma has brought him this time. When he thought back Hotsuma only made anything a second time when he had asked him to. So he had by now thought of so many different cookies and cakes in all this time. "You look for recipes and see how you can alter them so I do not have to fear to react to any of the ingredients. You... you see me... the person I am instead of a prince with fragile health who has to be treated with great caution but no one ever cares to ask how I want to be treated. And you just see me. And I... for me this is so much more valuable than anything I can do for you... You know I still cannot leave the palace as often as I wish. I cannot just go and visit you as often as I wanted to... And... You are not the only one who thinks he cannot pay the other back... I want to do something for you as well. And... I do not know another way than to get you the things you want." Shuusei looked at Hotsuma. Did he get what he wanted to say?

Hotsuma fell silent for a while trying to process the words Shuusei had just spoken. "I- Sorry... I didn't think you'd see it this way... It's nothing big for me to make you the things. I like standing in the kitchen and thinking about recipes you might enjoy. I mean, I know it means much to you but... I didn't know you'd consider it this valuable... As I said it's nothing special to me. I just want to make you happy."

"And that is all I want as well." Shuusei reached his hand out to Hotsuma so that he joined him on the couch. And he was glad that he obeyed his wish and embraced him.

"But... I really feel uncomfortable to receive something this big every other week. I... Shuusei... I don't want your money. It's your time I value highly. Just us being together like this means so much to me. You aren't free to spend time as you wish. You have many things to take care of. Yet you try to find at least two days a week just for us. That makes me much more happy than all these gifts."

Now it was Shuusei who had to think. Time... Hotsuma was right. He didn't have much of that. And this alone meant so much to his boyfriend?

"Let's go on a date then!" he proposed. "I do not know... You choose where you want to spend time with me?" They hadn't done anything like this before besides the visit at the botanical garden which wasn't really a date. When they didn't spent time with their projects they were mainly here and sometimes at Hotsuma's. But they hadn't done anything special since they were together.

"A date?" Hotsuma grinned that bright smile Shuusei loved so very much.

"Is there any place you want to go to with me? I will persuade father to allow me to go out with you. He knows you by now."

"I... There were so many things I wanted to do with you... And now I can't think of anything..." he said but Shuusei chuckled.

"It's okay. We don't have to go today."

"The planetarium!" Hotsuma spurted out. "I want to see the stars with you. But it's so hard in the city with all the lights."

"Sounds good!" Shuusei smiled. So this was how he could make his boyfriend truly happy. "I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable with my gifts."

Hotsuma grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "That's why we talked about it. And when you want to make me another gift, talk to me before. It's not like I want to seem unthankful."

Shuusei nodded. "So you don't want the phone?"

"Nah! Now I have it." Hotsuma grinned and hugged his prince tightly. "Thank you."

Thank you again lazy reader xD Don't know if you will read this here but I thank you here nevertheless. Thanks for once more brightening up my day! I'm glad you like the story and the development so much!


	23. Chapter 23 - Visitor

"So when the sun dies in less than five billion years it will blow up and swallow Mercury, Venus and Earth and then shrink down to a small ball. When a star bigger than the sun dies, it will explode." Hotsuma explained when they entered the shoe shop. They had just been at the planetarium and then decided to walk home to get some food. And on the whole way Hotsuma had told Shuusei what he knew about Astronomy. The prince knew many things from his books and even had basic knowledge about the universe and how life on Earth developed but Hotsuma knew more and he was proud that he had found something he could teach the prince. Shuusei seemed to be very interested in the topic. At least he asked questions and Hotsuma had answered as detailed as he could.

"When does a star die?" Shuusei asked curiously.

"I don't know why but I've once seen on TV that it happens when the first iron atoms are built inside the star's core. You know stars shine because they transform hydrogen to helium and then even further. But when they reach iron it's over and the star dies. Every other chemical element with more protons forms from the energy the moment a star explodes. So many stars had to explode so that our earth could develop the way i..." He couldn't finish the sentence because Shuusei leaned over to him and kissed him. They were on the stairs leading to the living area out of view from the shop.

He looked at him. "What was this for?" he asked when Shuusei let go of him. "Was I boring?"

"Beware! I love listening to you when you explain me things I do not know but you seem to love so much!" Shuusei said. "I just felt like kissing you!" he said and did it again,

Then Hotsuma heard footsteps so he ended the kiss. Of course his father knew about them but he still felt a bit uncomfortable being watched when he kissed his boyfriend like this.

Especially when he noticed it wasn't his dad standing on top of the stairs but his aunt.

"I... am shocked." The woman, his father's sister, said. "You should not be fooling around with boys. You're dishonouring your whole family!"

"Hello, Aunt Ashley. I don't think it's any of your business who I spend my life with. The shop is secure. May I introduce my boyfriend to you? This is Prince Shuusei. Shuusei, dad's sister."

Shuusei nodded towards the woman. But even he didn't seem to be keen on being too friendly to a woman who greeted them like this.

The woman seemed shocked. "Prince?"

Hotsuma nodded then turned to Shuusei. "Come. You said you were hungry."

The two young men entered the flat where Hotsuma's father was standing and bowed to Shuusei. "I'm sorry Your Highness... I didn't get to tell my sister who my son's boyfriend is before you returned."

"And you couldn't inform us about her visit?" Hotsuma asked after Shuusei had accepted the apology.

"She just showed up and I didn't know how long you'd be at the planetarium."

Hotsuma grumbled a bit but accepted the explanation. "I'm going to make noodles with Bolognese sauce. Do you want to have some as well?" He asked.

"I only eat spaghetti with this kind of sauce" Ashley said.

"We don't have a noodle maker but I can try to cut them thinly." Hotsuma brushed it off. "Or you can go to the shop ad buy some spaghetti, when I remember correctly we don't have any right now."

"You... will make them yourself? How poor is that? Can't you afford noodles from the shop?"

"We can. I'm not obligated to explain you my reasons. We're in the kitchen. Either you eat what I make or not." Hotsuma said and urged his boyfriend to said room.

"And why are you cooking? You have a woman downstairs working in the shop!"

"And that is exactly what she gets paid for." Hotsuma's father stepped in. "And not making our meals. Besides Hotsuma doesn't trust anyone with food for his Highness."

Hotsuma's father and his sister retreated to the living room while Hotsuma and Shuusei started to cook. Shuusei wanted to help this time. They were still on a date after all. But because of Shuusei's allergies they couldn't just go to any restaurant so that they had to eat here. Shuusei had paid for the planetarium and the missing ingredients for their meal so Hotsuma wanted to spoil his boyfriend with a self-made meal so both of them did things for the other they loved.

"That... was quite rude..." Shuusei commented and Hotsuma knew he held himself back not to really scold him today.

"She was rude. Thinks she's better than us because she married a rich guy. I don't tolerate her talking like this. It's none of her business why I cook the way I do. And it's none of her business who I'm in love with." Hotsuma said coolly while he concentrated on measuring the ingredients for the dough and giving them into a bowl. "Do you really wanna fight about a person who is not going to accept my choice?" Really... His aunt wouldn't change and he didn't want to be friendly with her.

"I fully share your opinion that she is not a nice person. But do you really have to be this rude?" Shuusei asked watching Hotsuma with what he did.

"I am not as kind as you. If anyone speaks ill about anything or anyone I really care about I tell them." He shrugged. "I guess I still have to learn how to put it into words that don't hurt the other... But you can't tell me to stop speaking my mind." Then she shoved the bowl over to Shuusei. "Wash your hands then you can knead the dough until it is a smooth mass."

"I don't want you to stop speaking your mind just..."

"I'm working on it really. Sir Shizuka is currently teaching me how to speak my mind without trampling over an aristocrat's fragile ego."

"What?"

"His words, not mine!" Hotsuma quickly defended himself. Of course it was important for him to learn how to express the things he wanted to. And he was glad that his instructor had humour and didn't take himself and his title too seriously.

When Shuusei started to chuckle the tension dissolved into nothing. "Sir Shizuka is teaching you to express yourself? Please take his advice seriously. I would love to see two people running around driving people mad with their courteous discourtesy."

"So... You really just don't like the way I said it?" Hotsuma asked.

"Of course. I agree with you on the content." Shuusei grinned while he kneaded the dough. "Perhaps you should practise on your aunt. Believe me. The courteous, intellectual insults have the most effect, although it takes a while until the recipient gets your meaning."

"Oh god, Shuusei, I love you!" Hotsuma laughed while he got two pots and put them on the stove. He knew deep down Shuusei didn't share many of the aristocrat's treats and opinions but he was always so terribly serious that even Hotsuma forgot about this side of him. And when it appeared he couldn't feel anything but love and admiration towards this young man. No matter how different they seemed to be, there were so many similarities as well.

"I don't know where this comes from, but I love you, too." Shuusei replied. "Is this okay?" he showed Hotsuma the bowl with the dough.

"Not yet. Let me show you how it works better," he said and took the bowl to help his friend. When Shuusei had understood he started to prepare the sauce. And he could say that he was happy today no matter how much his aunt was here. He wanted to enjoy the day with his boyfriend. This was really much better than another expensive gift.


	24. Chapter 24 - Christmas

"Thanks for taking me along! The palace is down that road!" Shiori said. "I'll go visit my sister. See you!" She waved to her boss and his son and ran down the street. She had visited her family for a week during summer but Hotsuma had noticed she missed them, so he and his father had taken her along when they had received the invitation to spend this Christmas with the royal family at their property at the sea. Hotsuma looked around. It was so quiet here. So much less people than in the capital. Of course this was still a city but it felt totally different for Hotsuma who until now had never left the city he was born at. The train station they had just exited was busy. People who left for the holidays entered the building, People who came to visit relatives exited.

"Let's go!" his father said. They had decided to just tell his Majesty the day they'd arrive but not the exact train. They didn't want to be picked up by a big eye-catching car. So they strolled down the street Shiori had mentioned and looked at all the shops around here.

"The air is really better here." Hotsuma notices. "And it's warmer."

"Of course. We are 200 km south of the capital and the ocean is close. We should be able to see it from the palace."

Hotsuma nodded. "Shuusei had told me a few years ago that his rooms are directed at the sea." He was curious to see it for himself. And he was so happy that he could see his boyfriend again after almost two months of separation. Winter had come early this year so Shuusei had left at the end of October. And they were allowed to stay until the New Year so they had more than a week together.

When they reached the palace and showed their invitation at the gate they were instantly let in. It was a beautiful palace: Smaller than the one at the capital but still impressive enough for two shoe makers.

Hotsuma looked around when he heard small steps running towards him and found a boy standing in front of him and a much smaller girl who still tried to catch up.

"So you are uncle Shuusei's boyfriend?" The boy asked and Hotsuma looked down at him.

Hotsuma raised an eyebrow. "That I am." He said. "And you must be..."

"My children." A woman said who looked at him up and down. "And I am Ria. Nice to finally meet you." The woman greeted first Hotsuma's father than the young man. "Shuusei doesn't know another topic than you. Come I'll show you your rooms."

"Thank you, your Highness That's very kind of you." Hotsuma's father said. The two children grabbed Hotsuma's hand. They had already decided they liked him. Princess Ria didn't seem too convinced, yet, but she was trying.

Shuusei looked up from his work when he heard that the door was opened. He was thinking about a more efficient way for his projects. The part of the money which couldn't be directly used to help was still too big in his eyes. Of course there were taxes that had to be paid but he wanted everything to be simpler.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he recognized the person who had just entered the room. "Hotsuma!" he whispered then jumped to his legs and rushed to the place where his boyfriend was standing and broadly grinning at him to embrace him as tightly as he could.

Of course he knew Hotsuma and his father were going to spend the holidays with them, it was him who had persuaded his father to invite them after all. But finally seeing his boyfriend again for real felt so much better. And he felt Hotsumas Arms around him as well. It was like he was complete again.

"I am so happy to see you." He whispered.

He could feel Hotsuma's smile against his ear when he pressed his lips against it. "I have missed you as well." Hotsuma said and then distanced himself just enough from Shuusei that he could kiss him.

The first kiss after almost two months tasted so good. Shuusei sighed happily against his boyfriend's lips. He would have almost dragged Hotsuma to the bed, if he hadn't noticed his boyfriend's father at the door as well. So he loosened the embrace and went over to the older man to properly welcome him as well.

Then Shuusei led his boyfriend and his father through the palace.

"You will meet father tomorrow. He is still busy and will only arrive for the party. For today you have to live with just me and my terrible siblings." Shuusei explained.

"Your sister seemed a bit sceptical..." Hotsuma said reluctantly. "But I haven't done anything to enrage her..."

"Give her time. She is sometimes a bit overprotective," Shuusei said. He didn't want is boyfriend to worry about it. She is too much a mother-like person since... at least I was born and needs to protect everyone she loves. Give her time to know you. She is completely not accustomed to meeting common people. It will be all right."

Hotsuma nodded and squeezed Shuusei's hand which he was holding.

"So we have a few special guests tonight. Let me introduce to you Princess Antoinette of France, my eldest son's fiancée and Hotsuma Renjou, my youngest son's boyfriend and his father." The king said and raised his glass of wine towards the mentioned guests.

The royal family's Christmas party had begun. Many aristocrats were present with their families. Is was not very common that someone's fiancée or boyfriend were present, but Hotsuma and Shuusei couldn't marry so easily but Shuusei really wanted to see his boyfriend once during his stay here so the king has relented and allowed him to take part in the celebration.

Everyone else raised their glasses as well and then they started to eat. Hotsuma and Shuusei had used the day to brief Hotsuma's father about the customs at dinner. Nevertheless the man looked out of place. Hotsuma fitted in a bit better because of his lessons but Shuusei had the impression he was not quite himself. Hotsuma was no one to be tamed so easily. He was just glad that they could spend a few quiet days without many guests afterwards so that Hotsuma could relax again.

After dinner the royal family and their guests went to the ballroom where a small orchestra was sitting ready to entertain the guests. At one wall a buffet was built up with small snacks and butlers were waiting to fulfil every other wish of the noble guests.

Music started. The king opened the dance floor and then everyone who had a partner joined him and his daughter after a while.

Hotsuma still felt clumsy when it came to dancing, but Shuusei did his best to lead him so that no one noticed too much that he wasn't as practised in it as he should be.

"Don't you think this is pretty boring?" Hotsuma asked Shuusei in a quiet moment.

"What do you mean?" Shuusei asked.

"The music!" a boy's voice replied for Hotsuma. They looked around and found Shuusei's nephew standing there. "This is Christmas and no funeral!"

Hotsuma grinned. "That's exactly what I wanted to say."

Shuusei sighed. He was so used to this that he didn't question the choice of music. But when he thought about it... "You're right. Come, let's see if we can't spice this up a bit!" he smiled and wanted to pick his nephew up on his arms but the boy rather wanted to be carried by Hotsuma.

A murmur spread through the crowd when suddenly the music changed from the old heavy Christmas songs to something... modern. Many looked over to the orchestra, where Prince Shuusei stood with his boyfriend and nephew and nodded in agreement. Some didn't seem to like the change in the atmosphere but when Prince Sairi and his fiancée as well as Princess Ria and her Husband entered the dance floor to signal their approval to the change of music, no one dared to protest. And Hotsuma had to dance with the little prince while Shuusei asked his niece for a dance. Even his Majesty who was sitting on a throne seemed to enjoy the change the younger generation had just announced.

Later that night, when a calmer song was played Shuusei went over to Hotsuma to dance with him again. He was already tired but this evening was very exhausting for him. But he wanted this dance in the arms of his beloved man and Hotsuma didn't protest. Both had closed their eyes and danced in a light embrace not sticking to any steps but just enjoying being together.

When the song ended something touched their heads and when they turned around, they found Ria with an improvised fishing rod in her hands and on the sting was some mistletoe.

The princess grinned at them. "You know what mistletoe stands for!" She chuckled and Shuusei asked himself how much champagne she had already had.

But when he looked over to his boyfriend whose eyes looked at him like a begging puppy too insecure to really ask for what it wanted he shook his head and smiled before he leaned over and kissed Hotsuma gently ignoring his sister's cheering.

What most of the aristocrats didn't know at this moment: Shuusei had also taken care of a big buffet at the city hall where everyone who couldn't afford a proper meal for Christmas could get good, hot food for free for themselves and their families. And Shuusei had planned on doing this every time he had to make a public appearance.

With this Christmas chapter this challenge finds its end. Thank you for reading!  
And have a very happy New Year 2018


End file.
